Mi Pequeño Terrorista
by Rose Cf
Summary: Shinobu Takatsuki de 20 años, se acaba de enterar de una noticia que le cambiará la vida por completo, pero no le quiere decir a Miyagi por miedo, ¿Cómo afectará su relación? Mpreg.
1. Prólogo

Cada vez que me prometo en no escribir una historia, siempre se me ocurre una, esta tendrá solo 15 capítulos, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Advertencias: Leve lemon.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Una fría noche de diciembre, donde todos usaban ropa bien abrigada, bueno, no todos, habían 2 personas que a pesar del frío, estaban completamente desnudos, uno encima del otro, en una habitación que estaba llena de gemidos y jadeos, había uno, de cabello rubio, que sentía como era penetrado por el otro de cabello negro, se movía con rapidez, ya que estaban próximos a venirse, ya era la tercera vez que lo hacían ese día, pero ya sería la última, porque estaban cansados de haber hecho el amor tantas veces, Shinobu, el de cabello amarillo, sentía que su entrada iba a explotar con tanto semen que tenía dentro dado que no habían tenido tiempo para limpiarse, y Miyagi, el de cabello negro, sentía su miembro caliente y le dolía al botar tanto semen, a veces se preguntaba cómo es que todavía tenía para llenar la entrada del menor.

-¡Ah, Miyagi!-Gritó Shinobu viniéndose manchando parte de su vientre y del vientre del mayor.

A los pocos segundos, Miyagi se viene manchando la entrada de su novio, saca su miembro y se acuesta a su lado jadeando.

-Creo que…ya me cansé.-

-Yo…también, es la primera vez que lo hacemos tantas veces seguidas, ¿cierto?-Le pregunta Shinobu mientras se abrazaba a las sabanas, comenzaba a sentir el frio de la noche penetrar su cuerpo.

Shinobu comienza a temblar y Miyagi lo mira levantando una ceja.- Creo que deberíamos vestirnos, hace demasiado frío y no vamos a poder dormir desnudos.

El menor asiente y se levanta con rapidez para comenzar a vestirse, no soportaba el frío, el mayor lo simulaba, puesto que se vestía con lentitud, aunque eso no quería decir que no tenía frío, claro que lo sentía, y mucho; cuando ambos se vistieron Shinobu se volvió a acostar en la cama de Miyagi, éste último era 17 años mayor que el otro, por lo que, en ese momento, Shinobu tenía 20 años y Miyagi 37, a veces Miyagi se sentía extraño por salir con alguien que le lleva tanta diferencia de edad, pero al ver su actitud tan madura, se le pasaba, de parte de Shinobu, le había dicho a sus amigos más cercanos sobre su relación con alguien que le llevaba 17 años, más no le había dicho quien, por miedo a que llegara a los oídos de su padre, que no sabía nada de la relación de ambos, sabía que vivían juntos, pero más de allí no, algún día lo sabría, si, algún día.

-Hace mucho frío.-Dijo Shinobu temblando, no podía aguantar el frio y Miyagi lo miró por unos segundos y lo abrazó, Shinobu se sonroja y le mira su rostro, le encantaba que Miyagi hiciera cosas así.

-Mi-Miyagi.-Dice su nombre para luego cerrar sus ojos, Miyagi aprovechó y le dio un leve beso en sus labios, Shinobu sentía los labios del mayor calientes, sentía como su lengua pasaba a su boca y la recibía gustosamente, entre ellos se sentía un gran amor, ambos se amaban, y mucho.

Pero las cosas cambiarían para ellos, o al menos, para Shinobu, pasaría algo, que ninguno creería posible que pasaría. 

* * *

Si les gustó, pueden comentar (post review) darle seguir historia (follow story) o ponerlo en favoritos (favorite story), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	2. Capítulo 1

Les agradezco sus comentarios, bueno, y sin agregar más, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

1 mes, 7 semanas habían pasado desde que Shinobu y Miyagi habían hecho el amor 3 veces consecutivas, Shinobu había vuelto a sus clases y Miyagi a dar clases, pero últimamente, el menor se sentía extraño, estaba vomitando todas las mañanas, Miyagi no estaba enterado de esto porque el menor vomitaba en el baño que estaba en su cuarto; también se estaba sintiendo más cansado, ¿estaría durmiendo mal? Tenía muchos síntomas que lo estaban volviendo loco; un día, después de su clase, llega a su hogar y se acuesta en el sofá, Miyagi aún no había llegado, pero estaba seguro que estaba próximo en llegar.

-¡Dios! ¿Por qué ando tan cansado? Solo tuve una clase, no es para estar así.-Dice para luego inflar sus mejillas, sus párpados los comenzó a sentir pesados, por lo que los cerró lentamente quedándose dormido profundamente al instante.

Media hora después, Miyagi abre la puerta y se extraña de no ver al menor cocinando, comienza a buscarlo y rápidamente lo encuentra acostado en el sofá, le parecía tierno verlo así, por lo que se arrodilló y comenzó a acariciarle lentamente su mejilla, amaba esa delicada piel, el verlo dormir tan calmadamente, le daba tranquilidad, por lo que le dio un beso en su frente y luego siguió viéndolo por unos segundos más, dejaría que Shinobu descansara, y, por primera vez, haría la comida, pero no se esperó que Shinobu comenzara a despertar a los pocos minutos, éste sintió como si le hubieran besado en la frente pero sintió esas horribles ganas de vomitar, y fue corriendo al baño más cercano sin darse cuenta que Miyagi estaba allí, vomitó sacando lo que tenía en su estómago, se lavó la boca y luego salió del baño suspirando.

-Ya es la segunda vez del día.-Dijo para si en voz alta, Miyagi lo había escuchado, ¿es que ya había pasado otras veces?

-¿Shinobu?-Lo llamó desde la cocina, el de pelo amarillo se sobre salta y se acerca sonrojado, pensaba que estaba completamente sólo.

Vio que estaba cocinando y frunce el ceño, el que cocinaba era el, no el mayor.

-¿Qué haces cocinando idiota? ¡El que cocina soy yo!- Grita mientras acercaba sus manos al sartén que sostenía Miyagi.

-Tu no me has dejado cocinar ¡y suéltame que te vas a quemar!-Gritó frunciendo el ceño el mayor, por el movimiento, le cae un poco de aceite en la mano de Shinobu provocando que éste pegara un leve grito de dolor.

-Ah... ¿Viste lo que hiciste?-Le pregunta mientras miraba su mano, Miyagi observó su mano y como cayeron unas gotas, eso al rato se le quitaría sin ponerse nada, pero eso no lo detuvo para agarrarle su mano y besársela provocando un sonrojo de parte del menor.

-¿Qué haces?-Le pregunta sin dejar de ver lo que hacía.

-Lo siento, pero... ¿Cómo es eso que has estado vomitando?-

Shinobu suspira y baja su mirada.-Llevo varios días que al despertar, vomito, también me he sentido muy cansado.-

-Deberías hacerte exámenes, puedes andar enfermo.-Le dice volviendo a cocinar, Shinobu se fue a sentar a una silla que estaba cercana al mayor, no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo por eso.

-Iré a sacarme la sangre mañana por la mañana, antes de ir a clases.-Shinobu suspira y se pasa una mano por su cabello.

\- No me puedo enfermar ahora, no puedo faltar ni al trabajo de medio tiempo o a la universidad.- Miyagi siguió cocinando y no le respondió, Shinobu volvió a sentir sueño, por lo que se levanta de la silla, dando un leve bostezo.

-¡Ah…! Me voy a dormir un rato, me despiertas cuando esté lista la comida.- Y sin decir más, se fue con rapidez a su habitación, Miyagi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿estaría soñando? ¿Shinobu estando lejos de la cocina para irse a acostar? Ya se estaba preocupando por el menor, pero no se lo diría, a lo mejor Shinobu haría una pelea cuando estén comiendo, lo conocía perfectamente para saber que la cocina era lo "suyo".

Cuando terminó de cocinar, fue a la habitación del menor y dio 2 golpes a la puerta, nada, no hubo respuesta, volvió a golpearla un poco preocupado y allí Shinobu la abre mirándolo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Ya está lista la comida, y así no es como se le responden a los mayores, a ver si comienzas a respetar un poco.- Le dijo Miyagi frunciendo el ceño, pero lo que lo sorprendió sin duda, fue que Shinobu bajara su mirada y comenzara a llorar, acaso lo que había dicho había sido malo?

-¿Shinobu?-Lo llamó Miyagi notándose preocupado.

-Si soy un niño para ti, ¿por qué sigues conmigo?-

Esa pregunta lo había dejado sin palabras, el mayor tenía sus ojos y su boca bien abiertos, le sorprendía el comportamiento que estaba teniendo; Shinobu siguió llorando por unos segundos y luego se limpió sus lágrimas.

-No voy a comer, no tengo hambre.-Dice para entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta con fuerza, Miyagi no había visto a Shinobu actuar así, lo estaba preocupando, y demasiado. 

* * *

Ya saben, si quieren, pueden dejar un comentario (post review), seguir la historia (follow story) o ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	3. Capítulo 2

Les agradezco sus comentarios, bueno, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

*Al día siguiente*

Shinobu y Miyagi casi no se habían hablado el día anterior, aunque ambos quisieran, su orgullo era más fuerte, Shinobu se despertó temprano por la mañana para comenzar a vomitar, esta vez, Miyagi lo logró a escuchar, a este paso el menor rebajaría demasiado de peso; Shinobu se fue a sacar la sangre y le dijeron que después del medio día estaría listo, esas horas de espera fueron eternas para el menor, quería saber que tenía para ya tomar unas medicinas y estar sano, no soportaba estar así.

Ya llegó la hora de buscar los resultados y Shinobu fue al hospital donde se sacó la sangre y le entregaron los resultados, vio la hoja y la leyó sin entender lo que decía, pero hubo una frase que le llamó la atención, y que provocó que su cuerpo temblara y sus ojos abrieran de golpe.

" **Prueba de embarazo: Positivo** "

Creía que había sido un error, que había entendido mal, por lo que se acercó a la recepcionista mostrándole la hoja.

-Disculpe, ¿me puede explicar qué significa esto?-Le pregunta señalando donde decía "Prueba de embarazo".

-Eso quiere decir que estas embarazado, pequeño.- Le dice sin agregar más, Shinobu agradece y comienza a caminar, ¿todo eso lo que había sentido era por un embarazo?

No podía creer que estaba embarazado, que estaba esperando un hijo de Miyagi; se sentó en una silla del hospital y colocó su mano sobre su vientre, aunque estaba plano, lo sentía un poco duro e inflamado, sentía felicidad, pero también miedo, mucho miedo, porque su familia se tendría que enterar de su relación con Miyagi, y Miyagi tendría que enterarse de que esperaba un hijo, una duda se formó en la mente de Shinobu, una gran duda que le quitaba toda la felicidad.

-Y si... ¿Nos rechaza?-Se pregunta incluyendo allí a su hijo o hija, si es así, no debía decirle a Miyagi que estaba embarazado, le inventaría cualquier cosa, y luego, se le ocurriría otro plan al menos que...

-Y si... ¿Me voy a Australia?-Se pregunta susurrando, no podía dejar a Miyagi, no quería hacerlo, pero tenía, por el bien de su hijo y del mayor, Shinobu dio un suspiro y se sobó lentamente su vientre, tanto stress no le haría bien a su pequeño.

-Entonces, por ti es que me he sentido así, no?-Pregunta con una leve sonrisa sobre sus labios, jamás se imaginó siendo madre/ padre, o al menos, jamás pensó que llegaría a pasar siendo tan joven, una parte de él pensaba en decirle a Miyagi que se hiciera cargo, que era su responsabilidad, exactamente como le dijo cuándo se vieron en una cafetería luego de que el viniera de Australia, pero no, Shinobu había madurado, ya no era ese niño inmaduro que le quería dar responsabilidades a su pareja, quería hacerlo feliz, eso era todo lo que quería para el mayor pero la duda aquí era, ¿tener un hijo lo haría feliz?

Shinobu se puso a pensar en sus estudios y en su trabajo, tendría que abandonar ambas cosas para poder dedicarse a criar a su hijo; se puso una mano sobre su frente y cerró los ojos, ya debía buscar a un doctor para que le diera algo para disminuir el cansancio y los vómitos, además que tenía que inventar sobre lo que salió en los resultados, tantas cosas estaba pensando que sin darse cuenta, ya llevaba media hora sentado en la silla.

Se levantó y fue al apartamento que compartía con Miyagi, abrió la puerta con su llave y allí estaba el, cocinando, de nuevo, Shinobu había guardado la hoja en el bolsillo de su pantalón, obviamente no se la mostraría, se acerca a este y mira lo que estaba cocinando en silencio.

-Supongo que, sigues molesto por lo de ayer.- Le dice Miyagi mirándolo de re-ojo.

Pero Shinobu no lo escuchaba, estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos, en la mañana, el sólo pensaba que tenía una simple gripe, pero ahora, tenía a un ser viviendo dentro de él, un ser que crecía rápidamente dentro de su vientre.

Ahora otra duda se formó dentro de la cabeza de Shinobu, ¿cuánto tiempo tendría su hijo? Shinobu y Miyagi habían mantenido relaciones sexuales durante las últimas semanas, por lo menos, 2 veces a la semana lo hacían, y ahora le daba curiosidad en saber cuánto tiempo tenía su hijo, si, la curiosidad lo mataba.

-¿Shinobu? ¿Estás aquí?-Le pregunta Miyagi, Shinobu pestañea varias veces, cruza sus brazos y lo mira frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué crees que haces cocinando? Sabes que el que cocina soy yo.-

-Cómo te tardaste quise preparar la comida, ¿te dieron los exámenes? ¿Qué te salió?-Le pregunta Miyagi cambiando rápidamente de tema.

Shinobu comienza a temblar y da unos pasos hacia atrás tropezando con sus pies cayendo en el acto, Miyagi apaga lo que estaba cocinando y se arrodilla para mirar a Shinobu que estaba sentado en el piso.

-¿Estás bien?-Le pregunta colocando una mano en la rodilla izquierda del menor.

Shinobu no respondió, lo abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar en su pecho, no le importaba manchar le su camisa con sus lágrimas, eso era lo de menos.

-¿Shinobu?-Pregunta extrañado pero correspondiendo al abrazo, no sabía que tenía el menor, pero tenía que saberlo, porque la preocupación lo estaba volviendo loco.

Unos minutos después, se levanta, Shinobu lo volvió a abrazar y Miyagi corresponde comenzando a acariciarle lentamente su suave y delicado cabello.

-Te amo, ¡Miyagi!-Gritó Shinobu sintiendo como sus orejas y sus mejillas se ponían calientes.

-Yo también te amo, mi pequeño.- Dijo con una sonrisa sin dejar de acariciarle ese cabello que tanto amaba, Shinobu lo abrazó con más fuerza, sintiendo como sus cuerpos encajaban, amaba a Miyagi, amaba pasar tiempo con él, pero había algo que quizás los separaría, ¿o los uniría más? En ese momento nada importaba, sólo estaban ellos 2, mejor dicho, ellos 3, juntos.

* * *

Como siempre, pueden dejar un comentario (post review), seguir la historia (follow story) o ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	4. Capítulo 3

Les agradezco sus comentarios, espero que les guste el tercer capítulo, bueno, sin agregar más, aquí lo tienen.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

* 2 días después*

Shinobu seguía con sus fastidiosos vómitos y su terrible cansancio, le había dicho a Miyagi que en los exámenes había salido que tenía una infección, por lo que a él le tocaba visitar a doctor pronto, éste había hecho una cita con una doctora ginecóloga, ese día vería a su bebé, y eso lo emocionaba en cierta forma, trataba de actuar lo más "normal" posible delante de Miyagi pero a veces se le hacía imposible hacerlo, comenzaba a sentir esas hormonas de las que todo el mundo hablaba, de repente estaba feliz, de repente triste, lloraba por cualquier cosa, y eso lo estaba cansando, iba a decirle a Miyagi que se iría a vivir a Australia un tiempo, ya había hablado con su padre sobre la idea de irse, lo sorprendió pero igual aceptó, Shinobu no quería irse, pero _tenía que_ hacerlo, por el bien de su hijo y de Miyagi.

Le diría luego de ver a la doctora, quería primero saber sobre su estado que decirle a Miyagi que se iría a Australia, le daba temor el imaginar la cara de Miyagi al decirle, no, no debía pensarlo, no aún; fue al consultorio que estaba rodeado de mujeres y al escuchar que lo llaman se levanta y entra, saluda a la doctora y se sienta mirándola a la cara.

-Shinobu, veo que es tu primera vez en un ginecólogo, no tengas miedo, no te haré nada malo.- Dice la doctora mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Aunque debo hacerte primero unas preguntas, ¿está bien?-Shinobu asiente y ella comienza a anotar en una hoja.

-¿Cuándo fue tu último encuentro sexual?- Esa pregunta provocó que el menor se sonrojara como un tomate, tenía cierta pena el decir algo tan como eso; recordó cuando fue la última vez que Miyagi y el tuvieron sexo, bueno, la última vez que hicieron el amor, fue hace apenas una semana, por lo que Shinobu comienza a infla sus mejillas y desvía su mirada.

-Hace 1 semana.-

La doctora anota y comienza a leer la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Que síntomas has tenido en los últimos días?-

-He tenido vómito, vomito todas las mañanas y a veces en las tardes, me siento muy cansado, estoy llorando por cualquier cosa y también me molesto por tonterías.-Dijo para luego fruncir el ceño, sentía que estaba actuando como un niño.

-De acuerdo, ¿te puedes levantar y acostarte en esa camilla? Ya veremos cómo está tu bebé y cuánto tiempo tiene.-Dice la doctora levantándose, Shinobu se levanta y se acuesta donde dice la doctora, esta enciende un aparato y mira a Shinobu.

-Voy a pedir que te bajes un poco el pantalón.-Shinobu le hace caso y ella echa un líquido frío sobre su vientre y luego comienza a pasar una máquina encima de esto.

-Veamos, tienes un útero, un pequeño útero pero aquí está, y...-Mueve el aparato y Shinobu miraba la pantalla sin entender muy bien lo que aparecía.-

-Aquí está tú bebé, tiene 7 semanas, y por lo que se ve, está muy sano, felicidades.- Shinobu no podía creerlo, lo veía, veía una pequeña figura pero lo veía, 7 semanas, eso era mucho tiempo, la doctora siguió moviendo el aparato cuidando de que todo esté en orden, Shinobu no salía de su asombro, pestañea un par de veces y ve como la doctora alejaba la máquina de su vientre y le entregaba un papel para que se limpiara.

-Voy a esperar a que salgan las fotos para recetarte, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Tienes los exámenes de sangre?-

Shinobu se baja de la camilla, saca el papel de su pantalón y se vuelve a sentar en la silla que quedaba frente a la doctora.

-Aquí tiene.- Le dice mientras le entregaba la hoja.

Ella lo lee y luego mira a Shinobu.

-Todo parece estar normal, te voy a recetar unas vitaminas y unos suplementos para que puedas soportar esos cambios que estás viviendo, es muy normal que tengas vómitos y te sientas cansado, no debes ingerir bebidas alcohólicas o fumar.- Comienza a anotar en una hoja y se lo entrega.

-Espera un momento aquí, ya te voy a dar las fotos de tu ecograma.-Dijo la doctora para levantarse, no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando la doctora apareció con las fotos del ecograma y una hoja donde explicaba cada cosa que aparecía en el ecograma.

-Espero verte en un mes, recuerda que debes comer sano y descansar más.- Shinobu se levanta, se despide de la doctora ya que mientras estaba esperando a entrar, le había pagado a la secretaria, comienza a caminar mientras ve las fotos y sonríe, aunque no podía verse bien, sabía que ese era su bebé, su hijo.

* * *

Ya saben, si quieren, pueden dejar un comentario (post review), seguir la historia (follow story) o ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	5. Capítulo 4

Buenas, les agradezco a los que comentaron y a los que siguen leyendo pero no comentan, espero que les guste este capítulo.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, mmm, ¿debo colocar esto en cada capítulo?

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

*Un día después*

Shinobu se iría a Australia al día siguiente, cuando salió de la doctora, no tuvo la suficiente valentía para contarle a Miyagi sobre su viaje, por lo que cuando llegara de clases, le diría, y así fue, al llegar de clases, se puso a cocinar con rapidez y cuando termina de cocinar, decide sentarse en una silla, se estaba sintiendo cansado de nuevo; a los minutos, llega Miyagi y Shinobu se levanta de golpe.

-Ya hice la comida, para que no vuelvas a tocar MI cocina.-Dijo para luego inflar sus mejillas, Miyagi ríe y coloca una mano sobre la cabeza del menor.

-Eres tan lindo.-Shinobu se sonroja y coloca la comida sobre la mesa, ambos comienzan a comer aunque a Miyagi no le gustara mucho, lo hacía para complacer a su joven amante; al terminar de comer Shinobu coloca sus manos en sus piernas y lo mira a la cara.

-Tenemos que hablar...-Dio un profundo respiro y decide continuar hablando.- Mañana me voy a vivir a Australia, ya hablé con mis padres, estudiaré allá la universidad.-

Miyagi abrió sus ojos de golpe, ¿acaso su relación no iba bien para que decidiera irse así como así?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te vas?-

Shinobu piensa durante unos segundos su respuesta, tenía que dar que podría parecer creíble.

-Porque simplemente no me gusta estar aquí, me siento mejor estando en Australia que en Japón.- Esas palabras fueron como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza de Miyagi, su cuerpo se estremeció, había estado seguro que Shinobu adoraba la presencia del mayor, estaba más que seguro que lo amaba, ¿por qué ese cambio tan repentino? Tenía varios días actuando extraño, e iba a averiguar que le pasaba, no lo dejaría ir así como así.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Shinobu se levanta bostezando.

\- Voy a descansar un poco y dentro de un par de horas voy a la casa de mis padres.-Y sin decir más, camina hacia su habitación, Miyagi se queda un rato más pensando, ¿qué había hecho el mal para que el menor tomara esa decisión? Se sentía culpable, pensaba que era su culpa de que de la noche a la mañana no lo quisiera ver más, pero primero, tendría que averiguar que habría en su habitación, se metería cuando Shinobu estaría en la casa de sus padres, algo debía tener oculto.

A las 2 horas, Shinobu se despierta, se viste y sale, ve a Miyagi bebiendo té sentado en el sofá mientras leía el periódico, le dice un "nos vemos luego" y se va, Miyagi espera unos minutos para luego levantarse e ir a su habitación, comienza a revisar y al abrir una gaveta, consigue 2(bueno, 3) papeles, agarra uno y comienza a leerlo.

 _Estos son los exámenes de Shinobu._ \- Pensó, pero se estremece cuando lee esto:

 **"Prueba de embarazo: Positivo".**

Mira la otra hoja y ve algunas fotos de lo que parecía ser un ecograma, comienza a leer la otra hoja y se vuelve a estremecer.

-Un feto de 7 semanas...-Leyó sin poder creérselo, Shinobu, SU Shinobu, ¿estaba embarazado? Aunque, eso explicaría por qué estaba actuando tan extraño últimamente, eso explicaría por qué se quería ir a vivir a Australia; se sienta en el suelo sin soltar las hojas y se coloca una mano en su boca, tendría un hijo, sería padre, una gran felicidad acompañada de miedo llegaron al profesor, pero no le hizo caso a su miedo y se dedicó a ver las fotos de su hijo, no entendía muy bien, pero se veía claramente que había algo allí, algo que era tanto suyo, como el del Shinobu, aunque le molestó que el menor se quisiera ir sin decirle que sería padre, luego hablaría eso con él, ahora debía esperar a que llegara de la casa de sus padres para enfrentarlo, ahora más que nunca, estaba seguro que no lo dejaría ir.

* * *

Si, se que estuvo algo corto el capítulo pero el siguiente será más largo, y si piensan que fue muy rápido para que Miyagi se enterara de que iba a ser padre es porque hay varias tramas dentro de la historia, bueno, si quieren, pueden dejar un comentario (post review), seguir la historia (follow story) o ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	6. Capítulo 5

Les agradezco sus comentarios, ya quedan nada más que 10 capítulos para que termine la historia, y espero que disfruten cada vez más los capítulos que vienen, bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo 5.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Miyagi se quedó un largo rato allí y se levanta cuando escucha que Shinobu llega, sale de su habitación sin soltar los papeles y lo mira.

-¡¿Qué hacías tú en mi habitación?!-Le pregunta frunciendo el ceño, se da cuenta que tiene unos papeles en su mano y abre sus ojos de golpe.

-¿Por esto te querías ir a Australia?-Le pregunta Miyagi mientras se acercaba lentamente al otro.

Shinobu se queda callado y cuando están a pocos centímetros de distancia, el mayor lo abraza, Shinobu se asombra por el abrazo y lo corresponde.

-Gracias.-Le dice Miyagi susurrando.-Es el mejor regalo que me han dado en toda mi vida.-Dice con una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

Shinobu no podría creer lo que estaba pasando, Miyagi había descubierto por si sólo que estaban esperando un hijo, y estaba seguro que se molestaría o se asustaría al pensar como cambiarían sus vidas.

-7 semanas, ¿tiene casi 2 meses no? Eso explica muchas cosas.-Dice Miyagi nuevamente susurrando.

\- No te dejaré Shinobu, también es mi responsabilidad y no te dejaré sólo, ¿de acuerdo?-Le pregunta mientras le agarraba su rostro para que lo viera a la cara.

Shinobu comienza a llorar y lo abraza con fuerza colocando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor.-Te amo, ¡Miyagi!-

-Eso ya lo sé.-Y así duraron unos minutos abrazados sin decir nada, Shinobu comienza a sentir náuseas y se aparta del mayor para salir corriendo a un baño e ir a vomitar.

Miyagi lo sigue, entra en el baño y le acaricia lentamente su espalda mientras el menor vomitaba, cuando éste termina, se levanta, se lava su boca y luego suspira.

-Aún no me acostumbro a esto.-Dice frunciendo el ceño.

-Por lo que leí, fuiste a que una doctora, ¿qué te dijo?-Le pregunta a Miyagi mientras caminaba y se sentaba en el sofá.

-Me dijo que el bebé está bien, me mandó a tomar unas cosas y me dijo que no debo fumar ni beber alcohol.-Dice Shinobu sentándose al lado de su pareja.

-Tampoco voy a poder fumar delante de ti, ¿eh? No sé si pueda aguantarlo.-Miyagi coloca su brazo al alrededor de los hombros de Shinobu abrazándolo y coloca una mano en su vientre provocando que el menor se sonrojara.

-Ahora que lo veo, si está un poco inflamado.-Shinobu infla sus mejillas y cierra sus ojos, el estar así, le provocaba sueño, acuesta su cabeza en el pecho del mayor y Miyagi le acarició lentamente su vientre, no podía creer que allí estaba su hijo, cuando era joven, quería tener hijos con su sensei, pero luego, al morir, no quiso formar una familia con más nadie, ni con su ex esposa, hermana de su joven amante, con nadie más había querido tener hijos, hasta que llegó el menor a su vida, aunque pensaba que no ocurriría, pero le sorprendió bastante que estuviera embarazado, no, sin duda, lo que más lo había sorprendido es que se lo hubiera querido ocultar, eso lo había dejado sin palabras.

Se da cuenta que Shinobu se había quedado dormido, le besa su cabeza y lo carga con cuidado, lo llevaría a su cama para que descansara un poco.

Lo acuesta lentamente en su cama y va a preparar la cena, pero hubo algo en que pensó, el padre de su pareja, su jefe, aún no sabía que ambos eran pareja y mucho menos sabían que iban a tener un hijo, ahora las cosas si se iban a poner feas.

Al terminar de preparar la comida, Miyagi va a despertar a Shinobu acariciándole lentamente su mejilla, éste, al verlo tan cerca, se sonroja y se sienta en la cama.

\- Es hora de comer, y debes comer muy bien si quieres que nuestro hijo crezca bien.- Eso sonó más bien como una orden para el menor, pero luego de estirarse, se levanta de la cama y va a sentarse en una silla que estaba frente a la mesa, Miyagi coloca los platos de comida y ambos comienzan a comer.

-Es extraño que no me hayas reclamado que cociné de nuevo.- Le dice Miyagi luego de masticar.

-Me siento muy cansado para reclamarte, aunque a la próxima, cocino yo.- Dice el menor frunciendo el ceño, Miyagi río, amaba esa actitud de su pareja, esa era una de las cosas que lo volvían "especial"

Al terminar de comer, Miyagi recuerda que debían hablar con el padre del menor, por lo que lo mira y coloca sus manos en sus piernas.

-Shinobu, tenemos que hablar con tu padre sobre nuestra relación y sobre el bebé.-Shinobu abre sus ojos de golpe, no había pensado en decírselo, ahora que recordaba, tenía que llamar a la agencia de viajes para cancelar su vuelo a Australia, pero tenía razón Miyagi, tenían que decirle, sin importar que fuera a ocurrir.

* * *

Y ya saben, si quieren, pueden dejar un comentario (post review), seguir la historia (follow story) o ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	7. Capítulo 6

Buenas, les agradezco sus comentarios, y espero que este capítulo les guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 _"...tenemos que hablar con tu padre sobre nuestra relación y sobre el bebé._ "-Esas palabras se repetían en la mente de Shinobu, el sólo pensar decirle a su padre que mantenía una relación con alguien que era 17 años mayor que él, que estuvo casado con su hermana, y ahora que estaba esperando su hijo era mucho de procesar, aunque... Algún día le tendrían que decir sobre su relación, y este parecía el mejor momento de hacerlo.

-De acuerdo, le diremos mañana, no quiero estar estresado esta semana.- Y sin decir más, Shinobu se levantó y comenzó a caminar, Miyagi camina con rapidez, le agarra de su muñeca y lo pega a una pared.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces anciano?!-Grita mientras trataba de soltarse.

-Te amo…-Le dice Miyagi mientras pegaba sus labios sobre la frente del menor, eso lo sorprendió y se sonrojó, cerró sus ojos y sintió como su pareja bajó hasta posar sus labios sobre los de Shinobu.

Lentamente, le da un beso y luego se agacha sorprendiendo aún más al menor, ¿qué estaba haciendo Miyagi? Éste posa sus labios sobre el vientre de Shinobu y le da un leve beso.

-Te amo...-No sabía si era por las hormonas, pero el que Miyagi hiciera eso, le provocó cierta vergüenza y emoción, unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos pero rápidamente se las limpió con su brazo.

-Idiota, él no puede oírte.-Dice Shinobu susurrando mientras inflaba sus mejillas, el mayor se levanta y le despeina su cabello.

-Eso lo sé, pero algún día lo hará.- Eso era cierto, muy pronto su hijo o hija lo estaría escuchando, escuchando esa hermosa voz que enamoró al menor.

*Al día siguiente*

Shinobu había decidido faltar a clases, jamás había faltado, y por faltar un día no lo mataría, le diría a su padre que salía con Miyagi, además le diría que esperaban un hijo, ambos estuvieron reflexionando durante el viaje en auto, ambos pensaban que le dirían, y como respondería, tenían miedo, si, mucho; al llegar a la universidad donde trabajaban su pareja y su padre, Shinobu se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y Miyagi le agarró su mano provocando que el menor lo mirara.

Pero no le dio tiempo de preguntarle porque el mayor le da un beso en sus labios y luego aparta su rostro mirándolo a la cara.

-Esperemos que todo salga bien.-Shinobu asiente y se baja del auto, allí estaba él, el hijo del director de la Universidad de Mitsuhashi, caminando junto a un profesor de literatura, nadie los miraba, pero Shinobu no podía ocultar su miedo que aumentaba cada vez que estaban más cerca de donde se encontraba su padre, al fin había llegado el momento.

Miyagi toca la puerta y cuando escucha el "pase" de su jefe, abre la puerta para que Shinobu pueda pasar primero, eso lo extrañó demasiado, el verlos juntos, no parecía que venían con algo muy bueno.

-¿Shinobu? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué a última hora cancelaste el vuelo de Australia?-Y así comenzó a lanzar distintas preguntas a su hijo sin mirar a Miyagi, quería que su hijo le respondiera primero.

-Yo... No me quiero ir a Australia papá, me di cuenta que es una terrible decisión y llamé hace un rato para cancelar el vuelo, quiero seguir estudiando aquí en Japón, pero…además de eso, quiero seguir viviendo con Miyagi.-

Y al ser nombrado, Miyagi abrió un poco más sus ojos, prácticamente parecía un fantasma mientras ellos 2 hablaban.

-De acuerdo, ¿algo más?- Y allí, Shinobu y Miyagi se miraron asustados, Shinobu se sentó en la silla que quedaba en frente del escritorio y Miyagi se sentó en la silla que estaba a su lado.

-Sí, Miyagi y yo somos novios.-Dice Shinobu, su padre se pone pálido y los mira a ambos, ¿cómo podrían estar saliendo si se llevaban 17 años de diferencia de edades?

-Yo... Lo amo, y quiero estar con él y no digas que soy un niño para saber esas cosas porque no lo soy...-Da un profundo respiro.

-Creo tener la edad suficiente de saber qué es lo que me conviene y que es lo que no y Miyagi me conviene, y mucho.-Esas palabras asombraron tanto a Miyagi como al padre de Shinobu, nunca lo habían visto hablar así.

-Además que...voy a tener un bebé, estoy embarazado, por eso me quería ir a Australia, porque no le quería decir a Miyagi pero él se enteró, me apoyó y por eso me quise quedar.-Dice Shinobu para colocar sus manos sobre su vientre.

El padre de Shinobu, se levantó y puso sus manos sobre el escritorio con tanta fuerza que asustó a los presentes.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas embarazado?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!-Pregunta gritando el padre de Shinobu.

-Pues, yo leí que los hombres nacidos hace 20 años habían desarrollado una clase de "útero" y por eso, cada hombre que nazca ahora lo tendrá, pero quiero decirte que Miyagi me apoya y me ayudará a criar a nuestro hijo.-

-Es cierto señor, trabajaré horas extras si es necesario para poder tener todo para cuando llegue el bebé.-Dijo Miyagi mientras miraba a su jefe.

El padre de Shinobu estuvo unos segundos pensando, por fin, tendría un nieto, pero jamás creyó que se lo daría su hijo menor, al ver como ambos se apoyaban, disminuyó la rabia que había tenido y dio un largo suspiro, si su hijo era feliz, él debía aceptarlo.

-De acuerdo, pero no abandonarás tus estudios, ahora salgan, tengo trabajo que hacer y usted también Miyagi.-Le ordenó a Miyagi, Shinobu y éste se levantan y Shinobu se acerca a su padre y lo abraza con fuerza.

-Gracias por apoyarme papá.-

-Yo le diré a tu madre, y van a tener que venir a la casa para una cena familiar, ¿está claro?-

Shinobu asiente y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, antes de que pudieran salir, el padre de Shinobu se acerca a Miyagi.

-¿Podemos hablar tú y yo un momento?-

Miyagi asiente y mira a Shinobu.

-Ten cuidado.-Shinobu asiente y cuando sale, Miyagi cierra la puerta y se va a sentar en una de las sillas que quedaban frente al escritorio.

-Quiero que le tengas paciencia a Shinobu, si tratar con una mujer embarazada es difícil imagínate tratar con un hombre, en todo él tiene la razón, jamás digas que no la tenga, y cuídalo, cuídalo mucho, ahora sí, de vuelta al trabajo.-

Miyagi se levanta y abre la puerta.-Muchas gracias señor.-Dice Miyagi para irse a dar clases, el momento no había resultado tan horrible como ellos creían que se volvería, pero aún faltaban unos meses para descubrir que pasaría.

* * *

Como siempre, pueden dejar un comentario (post review), seguir la historia (follow story) o ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	8. Capítulo 7

Buenas, les agradezco sus comentarios, y, sin agregar más, les dejo el capítulo 7.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

*1 semana después*

Shinobu ya había cumplido los 2 meses de embarazo, esa noche iría junto a Miyagi a la casa de sus padres, verían también a Risako, la ex esposa de Miyagi y hermana de Shinobu, éste último suponía que su padre no le había dicho nada tanto a su madre como a su hermana, por lo que las sorprendería; ellos tocan la puerta y la abre un mayordomo, la madre de Shinobu se acerca a éste y lo abraza con fuerza.

-¡Shinobu! ¡Me alegra tanto que llegaran!, ya Risako está aquí, iba a traer a su nuevo novio pero tu padre le dijo que no lo trajera porque era algo "familiar", bueno, ¡pasen!-Dice dejándolos pasar, tanto Risako como el padre de Shinobu se encontraban sentados en la sala, al ver que la pareja se acercaba, se levantan y se saludan, luego van al comedor y las sirvientas colocan la comida, comienzan a comer en silencio, ya que al terminar de comer, el padre de Shinobu pensaba en sacar los temas "importantes" , y así fue, al terminar de comer, el padre de Shinobu se limpió su boca y los miró a todos.

-Sé que se preguntarán que hace Miyagi aquí, pues, Miyagi y Shinobu son pareja, y no solo eso, Shinobu tiene una noticia que darnos, ¿Shinobu?-Comenzó a decir su padre.

Shinobu miró a su pareja, a su padre, a su madre y por último a su hermana antes de decir alguna palabra, por lo menos su padre lo ayudó con algunas de las noticias que tenía que dar, veía como su hermana estaba asombrada, no podía imaginar a su ex esposo con su hermanito, aunque, eso explicaba por qué a veces Shinobu se ponía celoso al verlos juntos, así sea solo para saludarse amablemente; de parte de la madre de Shinobu, ya lo sospechaba cuando su esposo le dijo que era algo familiar y allí incluyó a Miyagi, Shinobu agarra sus manos y las entrelaza colocando sus manos sobre su vientre, bajando su mirada sintiendo como sus mejillas se ponían un poco calientes.

-Estoy embarazado...-Dice susurrando.

-¿Que dijiste hijo? Creo que no escuché bien.-Pregunta la madre de Shinobu.

-¡Que estoy embarazado!-Grita con todas sus fuerzas levantando su mirada sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, aunque su padre y pareja ya sabían, les sorprendió tal grito.

La madre de Shinobu duró unos segundos en reaccionar, sería abuela, pero el nieto no se lo daría su hija mayor, sino su hijo universitario. Risako abrió su boca y un poco más sus ojos, si antes le había asombrado de que Miyagi y Shinobu fueran pareja, ahora le asombraba mucho más que estuvieran esperando un hijo.

-Que... Buena, noticia.-Dice la madre de Shinobu.

-Yo ya hablé con papá, voy a seguir mis estudios y mi trabajo hasta cuando pueda y Miyagi me ayudará a criarlo.- Dijo cruzando sus brazos.-Sé qué pensarán que soy muy joven para criar a un niño pero sé que soy capaz, y no estaré sólo en esto, Miyagi estará conmigo en todo momento.-

-Es cierto señora, yo no dejaré sólo a Shinobu en esto, estoy consciente lo que implica tener un hijo, y no voy a dejar solo a su hijo.-Agregó Miyagi mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-¿Y...se piensan casar?-Pregunta la madre de Shinobu.

Shinobu y Miyagi se miraron, no habían pensado en casarse.

-Pues... No, aunque yo no deseo casarme aún.-Dice entre dientes Shinobu.

-Ni yo...- Y allí, nadie supo que decir, todos se despidieron al rato y Miyagi y Shinobu se fueron a su respectivo hogar, ya había terminado esa cena que tanto les había preocupado; al llegar a Shinobu se va a la habitación que compartía con el mayor y se tira en la cama, estaba agotado.

-Al fin terminó todo.-Dice cerrando sus ojos.

Miyagi se comienza a quitar su camisa y se sienta en la orilla de la cama.- Al menos tus padres y tu hermana aceptaron nuestra relación y al bebé, tenemos suerte de que no nos hayan matado.-Dijo para dar un largo suspiro mientras comenzaba a quitarse sus zapatos.

Shinobu se sienta en la cama y al ver que se desvestía, se muerde su labio inferior y se acerca a este sentándose a su lado.-Házmelo, Miyagi.-Dice susurrando mientras sentía como sus mejillas se ponían calientes.

-¿Qué cosa?-Le pregunta quitándose ahora su pantalón.

-El amor, quiero que me hagas el amor.-Eso provocó que Miyagi se sonrojara, lo mira a la cara y luego baja su mirada.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No estás muy cansado?-

-Estoy bien, hazme el amor…-Le dice nuevamente susurrando.

*Al día siguiente*

Miyagi había ido a su trabajo cuando su jefe, lo mandó a llamar con otro profesor, Miyagi fue a su oficina y cuando le dejó pasar se sentó en una silla que estaba frente al escritorio.

-Hola Miyagi, hablé con mi esposa y mi hija luego de que se fueran, ellas seguían asombradas por todo, pero los apoya y si necesitan algo, solo tienen que decirnos.-

-Muchas gracias, le agradezco todo el apoyo, jamás pensé que recibiríamos tanto.-Dice Miyagi rascándose su nuca.

-Bueno, vuelve a trabajar, ya luego podremos hablar mejor en otras cenas y bienvenido de nuevo a la familia, Miyagi.-

Miyagi sonríe y sale de la oficina, le agradaba el padre de su pareja y le encantaba el apoyo que estaban recibiendo.

* * *

Como siempre, pueden dejar un comentario (post review), seguir la historia (follow story) o ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	9. Capítulo 8

Buenas, gracias a sus comentarios, decidí escribir 2 capítulos más, así que la historia no terminará tan pronto como pensaban, eso es gracias a sus comentarios, bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo 8.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

*2 semanas después*

Tocaba la revisión de Shinobu, ya tenía 10 semanas de embarazo, por lo que ya tocaba hacerse otro ecograma, Shinobu sentía como se estaba inflamando más su vientre pero aún no era muy visible, también iba al baño a orinar a cada rato, algo que lo molestaba; Miyagi estaba ansioso, sería la primera vez que vería a su hijo, quería fumar, pero no lo hacía delante de la presencia del menor, eso lo molestaba, había disminuido su adicción al cigarrillo por culpa de su embarazo, bueno, si quería tener un bebé sano tenía que hacer sacrificios.

Llegan a la sala de espera y cuando los llaman, se levantan y se meten.

-Hola Shinobu, me alegra verte de nuevo, por favor, siéntense.-Dijo la doctora señalando las sillas que estaban frente a su escritorio para que se sentaran y al hacerlo cruza sus piernas viendo al menor.

-¿Como te has sentido?-

-Primero quisiera presentarle a mi pareja, You Miyagi.-Dijo Shinobu mirando a su pareja.

-Es un placer.-Dice Miyagi sonriendo.

-Y bueno, he tenido muchas ganas de orinar, según Miyagi, yo me he puesto más llorón, cosa que no es cierta, y mis náuseas ya disminuyeron.- La doctora anota todo lo que dice y luego se levanta.

-Ya debes estar en tu décima semana de embarazo, todo lo que me dijiste, es normal, pero aún falta ver a tú... Digo, a su bebé, es la primera vez que escucharán a su pequeño corazoncito latir, ¿no les emociona?-Les pregunta la doctora, Shinobu y Miyagi, se miraron asombrados, no sabían que escucharían a su hijo en ese momento.

-Ya sabes el procedimiento, te acuestas en la camilla, te bajas un poco el pantalón, yo te pongo el gel y la máquina para poder verlo.-

Shinobu asiente, se sube en la camilla y se baja un poco su pantalón, Miyagi agarró su mano en un intento de mostrarle apoyo, la doctora le puso el gel en su vientre y comienza a pasar la máquina por allí.

-Muy bien, todo se ve perfecto aquí, ya tiene los dedos de sus manos y de sus pies, esa es su cabeza, esos son sus ojos y aquí... Está su corazón.-Decía la doctora.

Y... Hubo un silencio, se comenzó a escuchar un golpeteo muy rápido, a Shinobu se le aguaron los ojos, ese era el corazón de su hijo.

De parte de Miyagi, no podría creerlo, el verlo, y ahora el escucharlo, lo volvía tan real, lo amaba, sí que lo amaba, ese latido le parecía como un cantar de ángeles, no quería dejar de escucharlo.

-Felicidades, tienen a un bebé muy sano.-Les dijo la doctora luego de un rato, ella quitó el aparato del vientre de Shinobu, éste se limpia y se comienza a bajar de la camilla con la ayuda de Miyagi, ambos se vuelven a sentar frente al escritorio y esperan a que la doctora les de la copia de la ecografía y un audio.

Cuando se los entrega, se levantan y la doctora mira a Shinobu.-Espero verte en un mes, quizás, y ya podrás saber que sexo tendrá tu bebé, debes mantener tomando tus vitaminas, trata de no esforzarte mucho, nos vemos.-

Ellos salen del consultorio y Miyagi le agarra su mano provocando un sonrojo de parte del menor

-¿Qué haces anciano?-

-¿No te puedo agarrar la mano?-Le pregunta Miyagi, Shinobu infló sus mejillas hasta llegar al auto, pero antes de subirse, siente un mareo y cierra sus ojos bajando su cabeza.

-Mh...-Miyagi se extraña y se acerca rápidamente a él.-

-¿Shinobu? ¿Qué tienes?-Le pregunta colocando su mano en el hombro del menor.

-Me maree, ya se me pasa.-Se sube en el auto de Miyagi y se coloca el cinturón de seguridad, Miyagi se sube y le agarra su rostro.

-¡¿Que...?!-Comenzó a preguntar Shinobu pero fue callado con un beso.

-Idiota, ¿por qué hiciste eso?-Le pregunta desviando su mirada.

-Porque me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo, tu, mi pequeño terrorista, me has hecho, muy, muy feliz.-Le dijo acariciándole lentamente su mejilla sin alejar mucho su rostro de el del otro, algunas pequeñas lágrimas salen de los ojos de Shinobu, esas palabras jamás las había pensado escuchar del mayor.

Miyagi le suelta su rostro para pasar a acariciarle lentamente su vientre y sonríe.-Los amo, a los 2.-

-Yo también te amo Miyagi.-Dice susurrando, luego cruza sus brazos y ve como el otro arranca el auto.-

-Oye, ¿puedes primero comprarme un helado? No aguanto el hambre.- Miyagi lo mira de re-ojo, habían comido antes de salir, aunque no le dijo nada porque suponía que eso era por culpa del embarazo; lo llevó a una tienda donde vendían helados, se bajan y Shinobu pide un gran helado mezclado con cosas que al mayor le daría asco, se vuelven a subir en el auto y Shinobu come tranquilamente su helado; llegan a su apartamento y Shinobu seguía comiendo su helado, el mayor se asombraba de como pudiera seguir comiendo como si nada.

Cuando Shinobu termina de comer su helado, se acerca a Miyagi que estaba en la sala viendo las fotos del ecograma.

-Estoy lleno, salgamos a caminar.- Dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Acabamos de llegar, ¿no puedes esperar un rato?-Le pregunta Miyagi sin mirarlo, Shinobu abre un poco más sus ojos y comienza a llorar, nuevamente, sorprendiendo al mayor.

-¡No me quieres! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Debes hacerte responsable!-Gritaba entre llantos el menor.

Miyagi dejó las fotos sobre la mesa que estaba en la sala y abrazó a Shinobu, sabía que eso era culpa de sus alocadas "hormonas".

-Ya... Yo si te quiero Shinobu, sólo que ahora es muy pronto para salir, luego lo haremos.-Le dice acariciándole lentamente su espalda.

Shinobu asiente y se comienza a calmar, estos serían unos eternos meses, tanto para Miyagi, como para Shinobu.

* * *

Como siempre, pueden dejar un comentario (post review), seguir la historia (follow story) o ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	10. Capitulo 9

Buenas, les dejo aquí uno de mis capítulos favoritos, espero que les guste porque aparece un personaje de otra pareja de Junjou que quizás extrañaban, bueno, que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

*Hace 1 mes*

Miyagi se había enterado el día anterior que sería padre, una noticia que lo había alegrado mucho, y al llegar a su trabajo y a la oficina que compartía con su "amigo" (si es que se le podía llamar así) Hiroki Kamijou, apenas lo ve se le tira encima abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡Kamijou! ¡Voy a ser padre!-Grita orgulloso, Hiroki lo empuja y va a recoger los libros que se le habían caído por el abrazo repentino del mayor.

-¡¿Qué demonios...?! ¿Padre? ¿Embarazaste al hijo del director?-Le pregunta levantando una ceja.

-Pues sí, Shinobu tendrá a mi hijo.-

-Sabes que ese tiene 20 años, ¿no?-Le pregunta acomodando sus libros sobre una mesa.

-¿Y...?-Le pregunta Miyagi cruzando sus brazos.

-Es muy joven para tener un bebé, aunque parece muy maduro así que, felicidades.-Dijo Hiroki dándole unas leves palmaditas en su hombro derecho, a Miyagi se le había olvidado la cuestión de la edad, ya que estaba pendiente en que vería a la esposa del director, al director y a la hermana de su pareja en una cena la semana siguiente, aunque quitó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, iba a tener un hijo con la persona que más amaba en el mundo, y eso era una muy buena noticia.

*9 semanas después*

Shinobu ya tenía 16 semanas de embarazo, ya tenía los 4 meses recién cumplidos, ya su vientre se había hecho más grande formando un pequeño bulto, habían ido a la doctora hace 1 mes para ver el sexo de su bebé, pero no se pudo observar bien, Shinobu había tenido que abandonar su trabajo de medio tiempo porque se sentía muy cansado al llegar de clases, y tanto su padre como su pareja lo obligaron para que lo abandonara; como su clase terminó más temprano, fue a donde trabajaba Miyagi, al llegar, abre la puerta y ve a Hiroki y a Miyagi hablando, algo que le provocó celos rápidamente.

-¿Shinobu? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunta Miyagi acercándose al menor, Shinobu mira a Hiroki frunciendo el ceño y luego mira a Miyagi.

-Salí temprano de clases y vine a buscarte, ¿hay algún problema con eso?-

Miyagi agarra sus cosas y se vuelve a acercar a Shinobu.-No, pero que bueno que saliste antes, nos vemos, Kamijou.-

Shinobu sale de la oficina sin despedirse de Hiroki y camina junto a su pareja hasta llegar a su auto, se suben y Shinobu se pone el cinturón de seguridad, Miyagi comienza a conducir sin decir alguna palabra, al llegar a su apartamento, Miyagi corre a abrirle la puerta a Shinobu y éste levanta una ceja.

-¿Mh? No soy una niña para que me andes abriendo la puerta.-Le dice bajándose, Miyagi suspira, tenía que aguantarse todo lo del menor.

Suben en silencio y cuando abren la puerta, Shinobu siente algo muy extraño en su vientre, como si tuviera mariposas dentro, coloca su mano donde lo sintió haciendo una mueca y cerrando un poco sus ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le pregunta Miyagi acercándose al otro al notar su expresión.

-Creo que el bebé se está moviendo.- Miyagi al escuchar eso, coloca su mano cerca de la del otro sintiendo unos muy, pero muy leves movimientos, Shinobu comienza a sonreír sintiendo más los movimientos, le encantaba como se sentía, y a Miyagi le sorprendía y le gustaba, el sentir sus movimientos hacía que se volviese más real la idea de ser padre; a los pocos segundos, el bebé deja de moverse y Shinobu abre sus ojos levantando su cabeza mirando a Miyagi.

-Eso se sintió muy bien.-Le dice susurrando.

Miyagi asiente y le da un leve beso en sus labios para luego apartarse y dirigirse a la cocina.

-Voy a cocinar yo, no se te olvide que en un par de horas nos toca consulta con la doctora.-

Shinobu iba a reclamar pero suspiró y fue a acostarse en el sofá, debía descansar un poco antes de ir a que la doctora, vuelve a sentir que se mueve y acaricia lentamente su vientre quedándose dormido, Miyagi lo despierta a los minutos para que coman y luego de hacerlo se visten para ir a que la doctora, pero cuando estaban en el auto de Miyagi, éste recibe una llamada y contesta.

-¿Kamijou? ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta que me llevé uno de tus libros, mañana te lo llevo, ¿algo más? No puedo hablar, estoy llegando con Shinobu a la consulta con la doctora, bueno, adiós.- Dijo para luego colgar.

Miyagi no se había dado cuenta que Shinobu había tenido el ceño fruncido apenas escuchó el nombre de la persona que lo llamaba, los celos lo estaban matando.

Llegan al consultorio y la secretaria los deja entrar de una vez porque no había nadie ese día, la doctora se acerca a ambos y los saluda amablemente.

-Shinobu, You, es un placer verlos nuevamente, esperemos que esta vez sí se pueda ver el sexo del bebé.-Les dice con una sonrisa.

Shinobu se sienta en una silla que estaba frente a su escritorio y Miyagi se sienta en la silla que quedaba a su lado, la doctora agarra el historial de Shinobu y lo ojea para luego ver a Shinobu.

-Ya debes estar en tu semana 16, ¿Cómo te has sentido?-

-Pues, me he sentido mejor, ya no tengo las náuseas, pero mi padre y Miyagi me obligaron a abandonar mi trabajo de medio tiempo porque me estoy cansando mucho, y…hace unas horas sentí los primeros movimientos del bebé.-Dice Shinobu mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su vientre.

La doctora anota y luego se levanta, indicándoles el procedimiento habitual, que era que Shinobu se tenía que acostar en la camilla y bajarse un poco el pantalón, la doctora le aplica el gel y pasa la maquina por su vientre.

-Aquí se ven sus rodillas, los tobillos, los codos y las muñecas, miren, aquí se ven los deditos de sus manos y pies y…se ve su sexo, tendrán una niña, felicidades.- Shinobu y Miyagi sonríen y Miyagi aprieta la mano de Shinobu, éste último se baja de la camilla, se vuelve a sentar en una silla y la doctora le indica unas vitaminas que debía tomar, ella les entrega un video y las fotos del ecograma y luego se van, Miyagi agarra la mano de Shinobu entrelazando sus dedos y al llegar al auto, se suben.

-Estoy muy feliz que vayamos a tener una niña.-Dijo Shinobu mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Miyagi, al subirse, le agarra su rostro y le da un beso metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca.

-¡Mh!-Dio un gemido Shinobu ya que no se esperaba el beso, se siguieron besando por unos segundos y luego Miyagi rompe el beso y le acaricia lentamente su mejilla.

-Te amo, Shinobu.-Dice susurrando.

-Yo también te amo, Miyagi.-Dice Shinobu sintiendo como sus mejillas se ponían calientes, Miyagi le acaricia su vientre provocando que el menor se sonrojara un poco más.

-También te amo, pequeña.-Dijo sonriendo, ahora que sabía su sexo, se hacía cada vez más real la idea de ser padre, tendría que ir con el menor a comenzar a comprar las cosas tales como juguetes y ropa para ella, pero eso sería algo que harían con calma, ya que todavía faltaban 5 meses para su llegada.

Llegan al apartamento, se bajan del auto y al apenas entrar, Shinobu abraza a Miyagi colocando sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

-Hagamos el amor, Miyagi.-Miyagi lo abraza colocando sus manos alrededor de su cintura y se sonroja, le da un beso en sus labios metiendo su lengua en su boca, desde que supieron que Shinobu iba a tener un bebé, había estado más sensible respecto a la parte sexual, se excitaba por nada más besarse, pero a los pocos segundos, comienza a sonar el teléfono de Miyagi, por lo que tuvieron que separarse para que el mayor pudiera contestar.

-¿Hola? ¿Kamijou? ¿Qué debo dar tu clase porque vas a salir? De acuerdo, bueno, todo salió bien, tendremos una niña…-Dijo Miyagi alejándose de Shinobu siguiendo la conversación lejos de éste, Shinobu comenzaba a creer que Hiroki y Miyagi tenían algo más que una amistad, y eso lo estaba matando de celos.

* * *

Como siempre, pueden dejar un comentario (post review), seguir la historia (follow story) o ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	11. Capítulo 10

Buenas, les agradezco a todos por haber estado leyendo esta historia y bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10  
**

*Al día siguiente*

Shinobu había ido a clases y Miyagi a trabajar a la universidad, nuevamente, Shinobu había salido temprano y había ido a la universidad donde trabajaba su novio, pensaba en lo que podría estar haciendo con Hiroki, y eso le daba celos; mientras tanto, Miyagi dio la clase de Hiroki y cuando éste llega, se pusieron a hablar calmadamente, Hiroki se marea y tropieza, pero Miyagi fue más rápido y lo pudo agarrar antes de que cayera al piso, y justo en ese instante, Shinobu había abierto la puerta de la oficina, viendo como Miyagi cargaba a Hiroki y estaban muy, pero muy cerca, Shinobu creyó que se habían estado besando, por lo que se quedó mirándolos hasta que se dieron cuenta de su presencia y salió corriendo cerrando la puerta, Miyagi sienta a Hiroki en una silla y abre la puerta, ya Shinobu estaría lejos, por lo que se sentó y suspiró, esperaba que las cosas no se pusieran feas entre ellos.

Shinobu va a su casa, busca una maleta y comienza a guardar sus cosas llorando, no aguantaba el dolor que sentía, el que su pareja le fuera infiel le dolía demasiado.

Cuando termina de guardar sus cosas, agarra sus maletas y se va caminando hacia la casa de su hermana, como era mucho peso, pidió un taxi para que pudiera llegar más rápido.

*Unas horas después *

Miyagi abre la puerta de su apartamento y la cierra.

\- ¿Ya se te pasó? No fue nada, no pienses mal.-Dijo para dar un suspiro, pero cuando se voltea, ve que el apartamento está completamente vacío, comenzó a caminar esperando conseguirlo pero al llegar a su cuarto, se da cuenta que las cosas del menor no estaban, por lo que saca su teléfono y lo llama, pero nada, parecía estar apagado, Miyagi se comienza a preocupar, ¿dónde estaría Shinobu? Temía que algo le pudiese pasar, por lo que marcó el primer número que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Hola? ¿Risako? Soy Miyagi, ¿de casualidad Shinobu está contigo?-Le pregunta sentándose en el sofá de su apartamento.

-Hola You, pues si, Shinobu llegó hace unas horas.-

Miyagi suspira y se despeina su cabello, en cierta forma le calmaba el saber donde estaba su pareja.

-¿Me lo podrías pasar?-

-Dice que no quiere volver a hablarte o verte en su vida.-Dijo Risako.

Miyagi se asusta y se queda en silencio durante unos segundos procesando la información, ¿su amado Shinobu no quería verlo de nuevo? No lo podía creer.

-De acuerdo, bueno, adiós.-Dijo Miyagi para colgar, rápidamente, agarra las llaves de su auto y se va corriendo para subirse en él, en menos de 10 minutos, ya estaba en la casa de la que sería su ex esposa, se baja del auto, toca la puerta y la abre Risako.

-¿Qué haces aquí You?-Le pregunta cruzando sus brazos.

-Quiero hablar con Shinobu.- Dice jadeando, ya que prácticamente, se había bajado corriendo desde el auto.

-Te dije que él no quiere volver a hablarte o verte.-

\- Es que debo explicarle algo, por favor, déjame entrar.- Risako levanta una ceja y abre un poco la puerta dejándolo entrar, Shinobu se encontraba en la sala viendo televisión, y al ver a Miyagi, se levanta y lo mira frunciendo el ceño.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! Creo que mi hermana te dejó más que claro que no quería volver a verte en mi vida.- Le dice cruzando sus brazos.

-Shinobu, ¿por qué estás así?-Le pregunta Miyagi acercándose lentamente al otro.

-¡Pf! ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡Es porque me fuiste infiel con ese amigo tuyo!-Grita levantándose del sofá.

-¿Con Kamijou? ¿Por qué piensas que te fui infiel con él?-Pregunta Miyagi, no entendía por qué Shinobu estaba celoso de Hiroki.

-Te la pasas hablando con él, te llama, y vi como esta mañana se estaban besando.-Dijo Shinobu entre dientes, odiaba recordar lo que había visto en la mañana.

-¿Besando? Yo no lo estaba besando, él se sintió mareado y solo lo había cargado para que no se golpeara, ¿sabías que está embarazado de su novio Nowaki Kusama? Debe tener un mes menos que tú, por eso es que nos hemos vuelto más amigos, porque los 4 estamos pasando por lo mismo.-

Shinobu levanta una ceja, si Hiroki estaba pasando por lo mismo que él, eso quiere decir que Miyagi no le estaba siendo infiel, ¿no?

-I-igual, eso no es excusa para seguir hablando así con él.-Miyagi lo abraza con fuerza colocando su mano en la cabeza del menor para que éste la colocara sobre su pecho.

-Jamás me digas que no quieres volver a verme o hablarme.-Le dice susurrando, Shinobu se sonroja y comienza a pasar sus manos por la espalda del mayor cerrando sus ojos, podía escuchar los latidos del mayor, levanta su mirada y comienza a llorar, sus hormonas sí que lo cargaban loco.

-Jamás te sería infiel, Shinobu, haz logrado entrar en mi corazón en una manera en que nadie más ha podido y no te dejaré ir fácilmente.-Le dice Miyagi comenzando a acariciarle lentamente su mejilla limpiándole sus lágrimas, Shinobu cierra sus ojos para no verlo y Miyagi aprovecha para darle un beso en sus labios, lo amaba demasiado, y estaría loco si lo dejaba ir.

-Me…aprietas.-Dice Shinobu luego de un rato.

Miyagi baja su mirada viendo como efectivamente, estaba apretando el vientre abultado del menor, deja de abrazarlo y le agarra su mano.

-¿Nos vamos?-Shinobu asiente y va a buscar sus maletas, Miyagi se las quita y comienza a caminar.

-Tú no puedes agarrar peso, recuerda lo que te dijo la doctora.-Shinobu no dijo nada, ambos se despiden de Risako y se suben en el auto del mayor.

-¿De verdad pensaste en irte de mi vida? No podría vivir si se van las 2 personas que más amo en el mundo.-Dijo Miyagi mientras conducía.

-Creo que esto de las hormonas me están volviendo loco.-Dijo Shinobu mientras se rascaba su nuca.

Miyagi estaba feliz de haber recuperado a Shinobu, puede que las hormonas hicieron que Shinobu creyera esas cosas, quería a Hiroki, pero como a un amigo, Shinobu era quien le había robado el corazón, ese pequeño terrorista que supo cómo meterse y quedarse, que, sin haberse dado cuenta, había logrado ser la persona más importante en su vida, bueno, ahora la segunda persona más importante en su vida incluyendo a su hija.

* * *

Como siempre, pueden dejar un comentario (post review), seguir la historia (follow story) o ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	12. Capítulo 11

Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles por sus hermosos comentarios, sinceramente, eso le alegraría a cualquiera :') lo segundo, ya faltan 6 capítulos para que acabe la historia, y faltan solo _ para que Shinobu dé a luz (si, los dejaré con la intriga para que sigan leyendo). ¡Que disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

*4 meses después*

Shinobu ya tenía las 32 semanas de embarazo, ya tenía 8 meses de embarazo, por lo que su abdomen ya estaba muy abultado, aún seguía yendo a clases, aunque a veces cuando caminaba mucho, le provocaba cierto dolor en la parte baja de su espalda, ya no le tenía rabia a Hiroki incluso, Hiroki, Shinobu, Nowaki y Miyagi se habían reunido varias veces y ya eran considerados "amigos", ya Shinobu había sentido las primeras patadas de su bebé, algo que le encantaba como se sentía, y Miyagi, cada vez que estaba cerca del menor, le daba uno que otro beso y caricia, Shinobu se sentía gordo y pesado, parecía que fuera a tener gemelos de lo enorme que estaba su vientre, un día, Shinobu había ido a clases temprano y se comienza a sentir fatigado, pero no le hace caso y sigue viendo su clase como si nada, pero al salir con una amiga, siente un mareo muy fuerte y cae desmayado en el piso, la amiga de Shinobu, que se llamaba Mei, lo agarra y lo lleva a un salón vacío, no quería llamar mucho la atención, saca el teléfono de Shinobu y marca el número de Miyagi ya que ella lo conocía, se puso el teléfono en su oreja y esperó a que contestara.

-¿Que pasa Shinobu? Sabes que a esta hora estoy trabajando.-Dijo Miyagi desde su oficina, estaba terminando de revisar unos exámenes.

-Soy Mei, Shinobu se desmayó, por favor, ven rápido a la universidad.-Dijo mientras miraba a su amigo desmayado sobre un pupitre.

-¡¿Se desmayó?! ¡Voy para allá!-Grita colgando, deja sus exámenes y va corriendo hacia su auto, se sube y conduce con rapidez hacia la universidad donde estudiaba el otro, a los pocos minutos llega a la universidad, le dice al guardia de la entrada que era un profesor nuevo que iba a dar clase y lo deja pasar, al estar dentro, Miyagi saca su teléfono y marca el número de Shinobu.

-¿Dónde están? Ya llegué.-

-Estamos en el edificio que está al lado de la biblioteca, en el primer piso, el primer salón a mano derecha.-Dijo Mei mientras veía a Shinobu, nada, aún seguía desmayado.

Miyagi cuelga y va hacia donde le indica Mei, en menos de 3 minutos, abre la puerta del salón y lo ve desmayado sobre un pupitre.

-¿Que le ocurrió?-Pregunta acercándose a su joven pareja, tocándole su cuello para sentir su pulso, que estaba alterado.

-No lo sé, al salir de clase simplemente…cayó, no sabía qué hace.- Dijo Mei mientras comenzaba a llorar, realmente no había sabido que hacer en ese momento además de llamar a la pareja de su mejor amigo.

Miyagi carga Shinobu y mira a Mei.- Lo voy a llevar a emergencias, necesito que me abras la puerta.-Dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, Mei la abre y camina detrás del mayor.

-¿Quieres que los acompañe?-

-No, debes continuar con tus clases, yo podré con esto, gracias por todo.-Dijo Miyagi con una leve sonrisa sin detener su paso, Mei no dice nada y va al salón donde tenía la otra clase, Miyagi camina con rapidez sintiendo las miradas de las personas pero sin importarle, lo lleva al auto y lo acuesta en la parte de atrás, se sube con rapidez y conduce hacia el hospital.

-Vamos Shinobu, despierta.-Dice susurrando, al llegar al hospital, estaciona el auto, lo carga y va a emergencias.

-¡Necesito que alguien me ayude! Mi…novio se desmayó y no sé qué hacer.-Al decir esto, una enfermera se acerca con una camilla.

-Por favor, le voy a pedir que lo acueste en la camilla y vaya a la sala de espera.-Le pidió la enfermera, Miyagi lo acostó en la camilla y vio cómo se acercaba otra enfermera y se llevaban a Shinobu, Miyagi va a la sala de espera y se sienta, esperaba que su Shinobu no tuviera nada malo.

Unos minutos después, sale una de las enfermeras buscando a Miyagi y apenas éste la ve se acerca a ella.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo está él?-Pregunta notándose la preocupación en su rostro.

-Tanto él como su bebé están bien, el desmayo fue producto de tanto cansancio, y como ya falta poco para que dé a luz, necesita quedarse descansando todo el tiempo posible, aún no ha despertado, pero si quiere, puede ir a verlo, está en la habitación B15.- Le dice la enfermera.

Miyagi suspira y sonríe, había pensado lo peor, le agradece a la enfermera y va a la habitación donde estaba su pareja, al llegar, se sienta en una silla que estaba cerca del otro y le agarra su mano.

-Que feo susto me acabas de hacer pasar, casi me muero por tu culpa.-Le dice sobándole su mano, la acaricia por unos segundos y pone su mano en su vientre, siente las fuertes patadas de su hija, y eso le alegraba.

-Hola mi pequeña, me alegra saber que tú también estas bien.-Le besa su vientre y allí Shinobu comienza a despertar.

-¿Mh? ¿Miyagi?-Pregunta susurrando, al verlo, se extraña y comienza a mirar el lugar.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-En el hospital, te desmayaste al salir de clase, ¿cómo te sientes?-Le pregunta Miyagi agarrándole su mano.

-Bien, ¿nos podemos ir? Odio los hospitales.- Dijo Shinobu cruzando sus brazos, Miyagi ríe y se comienza a levantar.

-Pues acostúmbrate, porque cuando nazca la bebé vamos a tener que venir a uno, ya regreso, le voy a preguntar a la enfermera si podemos irnos.-Y sin decir más, Miyagi salió de la habitación, a los pocos minutos, vuelve y le levanta la sábana.

-Me dijo que te puedes ir, un doctor te examinó y según él, lo único que tienes que hacer es descansar más.-Shinobu se comienza a bajar de la camilla y Miyagi lo ayuda agarrándole su mano.

-Si tengo que admitirlo, estas mucho más pesado.-Ríe y Shinobu frunce el ceño, al bajar de la camilla, caminan por el hospital agarrados de la mano y de repente Shinobu se detiene.

-¿Mh?-Se extraña Miyagi, luego se da cuenta que Shinobu estaba mirando a unos bebés y se sobaba su vientre con su mano libre.

Miyagi le suelta su mano, lo abraza de la cintura y acuesta su cabeza sobre el hombro del menor.

-Ya en menos de 2 meses la tendremos aquí, ¿no?-Le pregunta acariciándole lentamente su vientre, Shinobu asiente y luego de unos segundos vuelve a caminar agarrando la mano de Miyagi, siguen caminando hasta llegar al auto de Miyagi, se suben, se meten los cinturones y Miyagi arranca el auto.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre tus estudios, Shinobu, ya es hora de que abandones las clases.-Le dijo Miyagi mientras conducía.

-¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué debo hacerlo?!-Le pregunta Shinobu molestándose, él ni loco pensaba abandonar sus estudios.

-Porque ya tu cuerpo no está aguantando, hoy fue un simple desmayo, mañana podría ser algo peor.-Si, Miyagi no podía ocultar la preocupación que tenía al imaginar que podría pasarle algo a su pareja.

Shinobu no dice nada y se pone a ver por la ventana, odiaba que su pareja tuviera razón; llegan a los pocos minutos a su apartamento y entran.

-De acuerdo, dejaré de estudiar, pero lo haré porque de verdad me estoy sintiendo muy cansado y no quiero salir mal en la universidad por estar durmiéndome allá.-Dice Shinobu cruzando sus brazos mientras se sentaba en una silla.

Miyagi se sienta a su lado mientras suspiraba y le agarra sus manos.- Piensa que esto es lo mejor tanto para ti como para nuestra hija, ¿sí? Ya tenemos que comenzar a pensar como los padres que somos.-

" _Como los padres que somos"_ Esa frase se repitió un par de veces en la cabeza de Shinobu, se sentía algo viejo al escucharlo, cruzó sus brazos y frunció el ceño.

-No lo digas que me haces sonar anciano como tu.- Shinobu se levanta y Miyagi suspira, quería fumarse un cigarrillo pero no podía, había aguantado la tentación de fumar durante todos estos meses, y seguiría aguantando las ganas de hacerlo hasta que naciera la bebé, incluso hasta después de que ella naciera.

* * *

Como siempre, pueden dejar un comentario (post review), seguir la historia (follow story) o ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	13. Capitulo 12

Buenas, les agradezco por haber leído, y les informo que quedan solo 6 capítulos para que esta historia acabe, bueno, espero que les guste el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

*1 mes después*

Ya Shinobu tenía las 36 semanas de embarazo, ya era su último mes, Shinobu y Miyagi ya tenían la habitación de la bebé lista, ya le habían comprado juguetes, biberones, una cuna, entre otras cosas que usan los bebés, Shinobu se sentía cada vez más incómodo, le costaba dormir bien porque sentía a la bebé patearle con fuerza, sentía asfixia por el poco espacio que tenía para respirar, sentía a cada rato calor, mucho calor, y se cansaba con sólo dar 10 pasos, Miyagi había pedido un permiso en la universidad para estar acompañando a Shinobu todo el tiempo posible, algo que de una vez su jefe lo aprobó, éste sabía lo fuerte que era el último mes del embarazo y sabía lo fuerte que era para la madre (en este caso, ¿podría ser también padre?) y la ayuda que necesitaría de su pareja, así que sin que le insistiera mucho Miyagi, lo aprobó inmediatamente, los días parecían ser cada vez más largo para el pobre de Shinobu Takatsuki.

En ese momento, Shinobu se encontraba sentado en el sofá tomándose un vaso con agua mientras leía una revista, Miyagi estaba sentado a su lado haciendo lo mismo, cuando de repente Shinobu deja el vaso sobre la mesita que había en la sala, se agarra el vientre y se queja.

-Mh…-

-¿Kasumi volvió a patear?-Pregunta Miyagi mirándolo preocupado, sabía que ahora las patadas de su hija le provocaban cierto dolor en las costillas al menor. El nombre lo habían escogido cuando Shinobu tenía los 6 meses de embarazo.

 **Flashback**

 **Shinobu y Miyagi estaban comiendo algo preparado por el menor (que se había esforzado mucho más en aprender a cocinar desde que supo que tendría a un bebé siempre y cuando Miyagi lo dejara cocinar) que, extrañamente, Miyagi lo comía gustoso, Shinobu deja de comer y baja su mirada, Miyagi levanta una ceja y dejó de comer preguntándose qué le pasaba a su pareja.**

 **-¿Qué ocurre?-**

 **-Aún no hemos escogido un nombre para la bebé.-Dice frunciendo el ceño.**

 **Miyagi abre sus ojos y se coloca su mano sobre su boca, tenía razón, Shinobu ya tenía los 6 meses de embarazo y aún no habían escogido algún nombre para su hija.**

 **-La última vez que tuvimos una cena con tu familia ellos sugirieron varios nombres, ¿Cuáles eran? ¿Yumiko? ¿Natsumi? ¿Rina?-**

 **-No me gustan ninguno de ellos.-Dice colocando una mano sobre su vientre.**

 **-Mmm… ¿Qué te parece Kasumi?-**

 **Shinobu se queda unos segundos en silencio pensando, le gustaba como sonaba ese nombre.**

 **-Kasumi…me gusta cómo suena, hola Kasumi.- Dice acariciándose su vientre, Miyagi ríe y vuelve a comer, a él también le había gustado ese nombre que tendría su hija.**

 ***Fin del Flashback***

-No, se movió.-Dice Shinobu, era peor cuando se movía ya que al no tener mucho espacio, podía incluso notarse sus movimientos a simple vista.

Miyagi se acercó a su gran bulto, le da un beso y luego comienza a acariciarlo lentamente.

-Kasumi, ¿puedes dejar de moverte? Lastimas a tu mami.-Shinobu infló sus mejillas, odiaba que le dijera mami, pero como su hija solo se quedaba quieta si escuchaba la voz de Miyagi, no decía nada, apenas Miyagi dijo esas palabras, su hija se dejó de mover, Shinobu dio un profundo respiro y luego miró a Miyagi.

-Gracias, siento que estoy por explotar.- Dice Shinobu colocando sus manos en su gran bulto.

-Es normal, ya está por nacer, recuerda que cuando sientas que te mojas es cuando debemos ir al hospital a que te hagan la cesaría.- La doctora les había explicado paso por paso sobre cómo sería la cesaría que le harían a Shinobu, eso asustaba a los futuros padres, pero sobre todo a Shinobu, le daba miedo de morir durante la operación, jamás lo habían operado, y, aunque la doctora les había dicho que estaría despierto y Miyagi podría estar allí presente, no podía evitar sentir ese temor, o esa emoción de que cuando naciera su vida ya no sería la misma.

-Creo que…al nacer Kasumi, ya debo dejar de considerarte como alguien que es 17 años menor que yo, y debería tratarte como alguien de mi edad o de una edad cercana a la mía.-Dice Miyagi mientras leía la revista.

-¿Mh? ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque tendremos a una hija, y tengo que admitir que has madurado un poco.-Dijo riendo, Shinobu se sonroja y se levanta con dificultad.

-Voy al baño, ya regreso.- Dice Shinobu mientras comenzaba a caminar, cuando llega al baño y hace sus necesidades, se comienza a ver en el espejo.

-Dios, si estoy enorme.-Y al decir eso, se acordó cuando hace 3 meses, debido a sus hormonas, le había llorado a Miyagi.

 ***Flashback***

 ***Hace 3 meses***

 **Shinobu se mira en el espejo de la habitación que compartía con Miyagi, estaba sólo usando su ropa interior, y Miyagi se andaba vistiendo para ir a trabajar.**

 **-Estoy gordo.-Dice frunciendo el ceño.**

 **-¿Cómo?-Le pregunta Miyagi metiéndose la corbata.**

 **-Que estoy gordo, y a ti no te gusto cuando estoy gordo.-Dijo comenzando a llorar, se veía tan gordo y horrible, y creía que así no le gustaría a Miyagi.**

 **Miyagi suspira y lo abraza de la cintura apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del menor, viéndose al espejo.**

 **-No estas gordo, estas hermoso, y a mi me gustas así porque allí dentro tienes a nuestra hija.- Dice Miyagi pasándole a acariciar lentamente su vientre provocando que Shinobu se sonrojara.**

 **-Idiota, te amo.-Dice Shinobu dejando de llorar.**

 **-Eso lo sé muy bien.-Dice cerrando sus ojos.- Yo también te amo, Shinobu.-**

 ***Fin del flashback***

Shinobu ríe y se acaricia su vientre.-Me has hecho cambiar mucho Kasumi.- Comienza a sentir dolor en la parte baja de su vientre y se queja.

-Mh...- Esos dolores que sentía no eran normales, sale del baño y se detiene a mitad del pasillo.

-¡Miyagi!-Grita con fuerzas, Miyagi se levanta y va corriendo y cuando aparece, Shinobu siente como sale líquido de su ano.

-Creo que acabo de romper fuentes.-Dice Shinobu mirándolo asustado, ahora llegaría el momento que tanto le daba miedo.

* * *

Como siempre, pueden dejar un comentario (post review), seguir la historia (follow story) o ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	14. Capitulo 13

Buenas, espero que les guste este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

- _Creo que acabo de romper fuentes_.-Dice Shinobu mirándolo asustado, ahora llegaría el momento que tanto le daba miedo.

-¡¿Ahora?!-Pregunta Miyagi saliendo corriendo a buscar la pañalera que había preparado antes con todo lo que necesitaría su hija al nacer, le agarra la mano a Shinobu y lo ayuda lentamente a ir al auto, cuando llegan, le abre la puerta de atrás.

-Acuéstate y levanta las piernas, respira lento y profundo.-Le dice mientras lo ayudaba a subir.

Shinobu hace lo que él dice y cierra sus ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior al sentir una contracción.

-Relájate, ya vamos a llegar.-Dice Miyagi mirándolo por el retrovisor, trataba de manejar lo más rápido posible, y, al escuchar algunos quejidos del menor, se preocupaba más.

A los minutos llegan al hospital, Miyagi ayuda a bajar a Shinobu del auto agarrándole nuevamente la mano colocando una en la parte baja de su espalda.

-Vamos, camina Shinobu, ya falta poco.-Le decía Miyagi, entran al hospital y Miyagi se acerca a una enfermera.

-Disculpe, mi pareja acaba de romper fuentes, ¿podría ayudarnos?-La enfermera rápidamente corre a buscar unas sillas de ruedas y Shinobu se sienta con lentitud en éstas.

-Ni pienses que me dejarás sólo en esto.-Le dice Shinobu frunciendo el ceño a Miyagi.

Miyagi agarra su mano y mira a la enfermera.

-¿Puedo estar con él durante la operación?

La enfermera mira a Miyagi y luego a Shinobu.- Tendría que preguntarle a su doctor.-

-Ya ella viene en camino, la llamé cuando estábamos en el auto.-Dice Miyagi, Shinobu comienza a sentir otra contracción y le aprieta con fuerzas la mano de su pareja.

-¡Ah! ¡Inyéctenme algo! ¡Duele mucho!-Grita llorando el menor, la enfermera se lo lleva a una habitación y con la ayuda de Miyagi lo acuesta en la cama.

-Iré por un calmante, ya regreso.-Dice la enfermera para salir prácticamente corriendo.

Miyagi se sienta en la silla que quedaba justo al lado de Shinobu y saca su celular.

-Hay que avisarles a tus padres que ya la bebé va a nacer.-Dice mientras escribía un mensaje de texto.

-¡Ah!... Mi-Miyagi, tengo otra contracción.-Dice Shinobu colocando sus manos en su bulto.

-Sh... Respira.-Shinobu hace lo que él dice y justo allí llegan la doctora de Shinobu con la enfermera.

-¡Al fin llegó el día! ¿Cómo se siente la futura madre? ¿O sería el futuro padre?-

-Muy mal doctora, ya no aguanto.-Dice Shinobu llorando, las contracciones lo estaban volviendo loco y cada vez eran más seguidas.

La doctora lo revisa y mira a la enfermera.

-Tenemos que prepararlo para hacerle una cesaría de una vez, busca al anestesiólogo y también busca 1 bata para el paciente.-

-¿Mi-Miyagi puede estar conmigo?-Le pregunta Shinobu todo sudado.

-Claro.-Le dice la doctora con una sonrisa.

-Búscame 2, también para su pareja.-La enfermera sale de la habitación y en menos de 2 minutos ya había traído las 2 batas.

Miyagi se pone la suya, le quita la camisa y el pantalón a Shinobu y lo ayuda a ponerse su bata.

-De acuerdo, Shinobu, al llegar al quirófano, vas a sentir leve puyazo en tu brazo y luego un pequeño mareo, pero eso es por el efecto de la anestesia, la operación va a durar aproximadamente 3 horas, porque es una operación muy delicada y tenemos que tener cuidado de no dejar nada dentro o de dañar algún órgano, luego te colocaremos a tu hija en tu pecho para que sienta tu calor y después de limpiarte bien por dentro, te llevaremos a una habitación para que descanses.-Le explicaba la doctora a Shinobu.

-¿Pue-puedo estar un momento a solas con Miyagi?-Pregunta Shinobu.

La doctora asiente y tanto la enfermera como la doctora salen.

-Siéntate a mi lado...-Le pide Shinobu a Miyagi, éste se sienta en la cama y Shinobu agarra sus manos y las coloca sobre su bulto.

-Qui-quiero que le hables una última vez antes de que salga.-

Miyagi levanta una ceja y acerca su cabeza hasta su bulto.- Hola Kasumi, ya te veremos, tu madre y yo estamos muy emocionados de conocerte.-

Shinobu sonríe y vuelve a agarrar sus manos para jalarlo y abrazarlo.

-Te-tengo tanto miedo, Miyagi.-Dijo Shinobu comenzando a llorar, ahora no podría ocultar el temor que sentía en ese momento.

-Todo saldrá bien, Shinobu, ya verás que la operación será rápida y tendremos a nuestra hija en nuestros brazos.-Le dice Miyagi acariciándole lentamente su cabello, estuvieron abrazados unos minutos hasta que entra la doctora junto a una enfermera que traía unas sillas de ruedas.

-Ya es hora.- Miyagi ayuda a Shinobu a subirse en las sillas de ruedas y la enfermera lo lleva al quirófano, lo acuesta en una camilla, le inyectan la anestesia y los doctores comienza a operarlo.

Shinobu se siente algo mareado cuando le inyectan la anestesia y mira a Miyagi que estaba a su lado sosteniendo su mano.

*3 horas después*

Se escucha el llanto de un bebé y la doctora les acerca a Miyagi y a Shinobu su hija, a ella ya le habían cortado el cordón umbilical y estaba llena de sangre, la doctora la acuesta sobre el pecho de Shinobu para que ésta sintiera su calor.

La bebé tenía sus ojos cerrados, Shinobu comenzó a llorar y le acarició lentamente su espalda.

-Hola Kasumi, es un placer conocerte.- Dice riendo, Miyagi había abierto un poco más sus ojos, sentía ganas de llorar, sentía mucha felicidad, pero no lloraría, aunque algunas pequeñas lágrimas se le escaparon de sus ojos no quería hacerlo.

-Hola Kasumi, eres idéntica a tu madre.- A Shinobu no le molestaba que lo llamara madre, ya hasta se había acostumbrado, él era un hombre, pero en este caso, había hecho algo que hace años sólo lo hacían las mujeres.

Una enfermera se acerca a Shinobu y estira sus brazos.-Tenemos que ir a limpiarla y a hacerle unos exámenes, ya a usted lo terminamos de limpiar y tenemos que llevarlo a una habitación para que descanse.-

-De acuerdo.-Dice Miyagi levantándose de la silla en la que había estado sentado durante la operación, ve cómo se llevan a Shinobu y también a su hija, debía salir, lo más seguro es que la familia del menor ya había llegado, por lo que debía ir a decirles que su hija ya había nacido.

* * *

Como siempre, pueden dejar un comentario (post review), seguir la historia (follow story) o ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	15. Capítulo 14

Buenas, les agradezco por haber leído y espero que les guste este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Miyagi sale del quirófano y ve a Risako, la hermana de su novio junto con su madre, ambas andaban sentadas y cuando ven salir a Miyagi se levantan y se acercan a él.

-¿Y...? ¿Cómo están?-Pregunta la madre de Shinobu.

-Ambos están bien, tenemos a una preciosa niña, a Shinobu lo acaban de mandar a una habitación para que descansara y a Kasumi le están haciendo exámenes, es hermosa, se parece a Shinobu.-Dijo sin poder ocultar la sonrisa el feliz padre.

-Iré a preguntar dónde está Shinobu.-Dijo la madre de Shinobu para alejarse, Risako se sienta y Miyagi se sienta a su lado.

-Qué curioso, ¿no?-Pregunta Risako.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunta Miyagi mirándola a la cara.

-En el tiempo que estuvimos casados, jamás te vi ningún interés en tener hijos, y ahora te veo, feliz como jamás en mi vida te había visto.-

-Es que... Shinobu ha hecho cosas que me han ena...morado de él, y lo de Kasumi fue un accidente, no la habíamos planeado tener.-Dice lo último riendo mientras se rascaba su nuca.

-Pero igual.-Risako suspira y mira hacia el piso.- Creo que es un mal momento para decirte que aún te amo, ¿cierto?-

Miyagi abre sus ojos sintiendo como sus mejillas se ponían calientes.- Y-yo lo siento Risako, acabo de tener un bebé con tu hermano, yo no puedo corresponderte.- Miyagi se levanta y la mira.

-Por él, he hecho cosas que jamás pensé que haría, lo amo más de lo que jamás pensé que amaría a alguien, ahora si me disculpas, iré a verlo.- Y sin decir más, Miyagi fue a buscar la habitación donde estaba su pareja, le preguntó a una enfermera que le dijo la habitación y al llegar, ve a su madre sentada a su lado y a Shinobu durmiendo.

-Se ve hermoso cuando duerme, ¿no es así?-Le pregunta la madre de Shinobu susurrando a Miyagi.

Miyagi se sienta en la cama lentamente y lo mira riendo, le parecía lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida.- Si, así es.-Dice susurrando.

-Debe estar muy cansado, lo más seguro es que despierte en unas horas.- Dice la madre de Shinobu para comenzar a levantarse.- ¿Puedes quedarte con él mientras yo voy a ver a mi nieta?-

Miyagi asiente y cuando la madre de Shinobu sale, Miyagi se sienta en la silla donde estaba ella y le agarra una mano al menor.-Creo que lo mejor es que descanses todo lo que puedas, debes estar agotado.-Dice susurrando mientras lo observaba.- Te amo, Shinobu.-

*5 horas después*

Shinobu se despierta y ve a Miyagi a su lado durmiendo en la silla, ya era de madrugada, por lo que estaba algo oscura la habitación a excepción por una lámpara que había allí, Shinobu comienza a recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior y sonríe, ya era madre, bueno, padre, su hija le parecía hermosa, quería verla lo más pronto posible.

A los minutos, tocan la puerta y una enfermera entra trayendo consigo a su hija.- Buenos días, es hora de darle de comer, ya le hicimos todos los exámenes y ella está en perfectas condiciones, pero debes amamantarla.-

Shinobu abre sus ojos de golpe, ¿eso significaría que su hija le chuparía una tetilla?

Shinobu aprieta la mano que tenía sostenida Miyagi y al ver que no despierta, frunce el ceño.- Anciano, despierta.-

Miyagi se despierta y mira tanto a la enfermera como a Shinobu.- ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Es hora de darle de comer a Kasumi, eso es lo que pasa.-

La enfermera le pasa la bebé a Shinobu y le abre un poco su bata.- Al principio será algo incómodo, ya luego te irás acostumbrando, volveré en un rato.- Dijo la enfermera para irse.

Shinobu ve como su hija acercaba su boquita a su tetilla y comenzaba a chupar, el menor gimió ya que se sintió algo excitado al recordar como Miyagi le chupaba las tetillas.

\- Mh…- Dice sonrojándose, Miyagi también se sonroja al escuchar el gemido de Shinobu, se veía extraño verlo así.

-¿Cómo se siente?-Le pregunta Miyagi sentándose en la cama muy cerca de donde estaban Shinobu y su hija.

-Se siente…raro, pero me gusta.-Dice sonriendo, poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a sentir como su hija chupaba su leche de su tetilla.

A los minutos, ella se queda dormida y Shinobu la pone sobre su hombro comenzando a darle leve golpes en su espalda hasta escuchar un eructo, Miyagi lo había obligado a ver programas sobre los primeros días de un bebé, y aunque le aburrían, agradecía en ese momento que lo hubiera obligado a verlos.

-Ya se durmió.-Dice Shinobu susurrando para colocarla sobre sus brazos pegándola a su pecho.

Miyagi se sienta a su lado y comienza a acariciarle lentamente la mejilla a su hija.- Jamás dejaré de decir, lo hermosa que es para mí, la amo.- Dice Miyagi susurrando.

-Yo también la amo…-Dice Shinobu susurrando.

*2 días después*

Shinobu había salido del hospital y justo en ese momento iban en el auto de Miyagi, Shinobu cargaba a su hija en sus brazos.

-Al fin salimos de ese hospital.-Dijo para dar un largo suspiro, no le gustaba estar en ese hospital.

-Ahora nos toca la parte más difícil, el que Kasumi se despierte cada 3 horas.-Dice Miyagi mientras conducía.

-¿En serio cada 3 horas se va a estar despertando?-Le pregunta Shinobu mirándolo asombrado.

-Pues sí, al menos, al comienzo son así, tener un bebé no es algo fácil.-

-¿Y piensas que no lo sé?-Le pregunta Shinobu frunciendo el ceño, se había sentido algo ofendido por lo que había dicho el mayor.

Miyagi no responde y sigue conduciendo, había escuchado que a las hormonas después del parto estarían alborotadas.

Llegan a su apartamento, Miyagi baja la pañalera y le abre la puerta del auto a Shinobu para que se bajara, éste se baja lentamente para no despertar a su bebé y entra.

-¿Quieres que la vaya a acostar?-Le pregunta a Miyagi.

-Claro, pero tú también debes descansar, recuerda lo que te dijo la doctora, para que no se te abra lo que te hicieron debes mantener reposo por 3 semanas.-

-¿Y cómo haré mi papel de "madre/padre"? -Le pregunta inflando sus mejillas.

-Podrás hacerlo, sólo que con cuidado.-

Y allí, Shinobu se fue a su habitación a acostar a su hija en la cuna que estaba al lado de su cama y se acuesta, tenía razón su pareja, debía descansar, porque los días más fuertes, acababan de comenzar.

* * *

Como siempre, pueden dejar un comentario (post review), seguir la historia (follow story) o ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	16. Capítulo 15

Buenas, les informo que este iba a ser el último capítulo, pero al leer sus hermosos comentarios, quise regalarles 2 extras narrados por Shinobu, bueno, que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

*3 am*

Se escucha el llanto de un bebé y tanto Miyagi como Shinobu se despiertan.

-Yo voy, no te levantes.-Dijo el mayor mientras se levantaba lentamente, Shinobu volvió a quedarse dormido apenas dijo eso, Miyagi se acercó a la cuna donde estaba su hija y la cargó.

-¿Qué tienes Kasumi? ¿Te ensuciaste de nuevo?-Pregunta susurrando para no despertar a su pareja, revisa su pañal y efectivamente, estaba sucio, se lo cambia y la mece lentamente esperando que se durmiera, era la segunda noche en que estaba Kasumi en su casa, y Miyagi no dejaba que Shinobu hiciera mucho esfuerzo, debía esperar que pasara su cuarentena, tenía que pasar 40 días sin hacer mucho esfuerzo según había dicho la doctora, aunque habían momentos donde Shinobu quería ayudar a Miyagi, éste último no lo dejaba, Miyagi si que estaba haciendo bien su papel de padre.

Kasumi se duerme, Miyagi la acuesta en la cuna y luego se acuesta en la cama que compartía con su pareja.

-¿Miyagi?-Lo llama Shinobu susurrando.

-¿Mh?-

-¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte con la bebé si el que la tuvo fui yo?-

Miyagi se acomoda mejor en su cama y cierra sus ojos.- Recuerda que la doctora dijo que no hicieras mucho esfuerzo, recuerda que estas en cuarentena.-

Shinobu infla sus mejillas y no le responde, de verdad quería ayudarlo con su hija.

* 2 meses después*

Apenas Shinobu salió de su cuarentena, Miyagi volvió al trabajo, había dejado que Shinobu se encargara de su hija solo, ya ella había acomodado su sueño y podía pasar las noches sin despertarse, ella reía cada vez que Shinobu o Miyagi se acercaban a verla, podría decirse que estaban viviendo un momento "tranquilo" al menos Shinobu, de parte de Miyagi, tenía varios días pensando en algo que lo atormentaba, y no le quería decir nada a su pareja, ese era su secreto, que lo estaba comiendo por dentro.

Un día, Miyagi estaba en su oficina corrigiendo unos exámenes cuando siente la necesidad de llamar a Hiroki, que hace apenas un mes había dado a luz a su hijo varón, por lo que estaba en reposo.

-¿Hola? Kamijou, tengo que hablar contigo.-

-¿Sobre qué? Profesor, ¿usted no recuerda que estoy en reposo?-Le pregunta Hiroki mientras estaba sentado en una mecedora meciendo a su hijo para que se durmiera.

-Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien pero, llevo unos días pensando en esto, y creo que yo…quiero pedirle matrimonio a Shinobu.- Al decirlo en voz alta, Miyagi siente como sus mejillas se calentaban.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es en serio?!- Le pregunta gritando Hiroki, su hijo llora por lo que lo pega a su pecho y lo sigue meciendo.- ¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres?-Le pregunta susurrando para no despertar a su hijo.

-Ya tenemos una hija, vivimos juntos, ya llevamos varios años saliendo, creo que es el momento adecuado para pedirle que se case conmigo.-

Hiroki suspira y cierra sus ojos, debería apoyar a su compañero de trabajo y amigo en esto.- De acuerdo, anda a pedirle matrimonio a tu pareja, tengo que colgar, voy a descansar porque Maseo está durmiendo.- Dijo Hiroki para colgar.

Miyagi se levanta y va prácticamente corriendo a la oficina de su jefe, quería pedirle la aprobación para pedirle matrimonio a Shinobu, si le daba la aprobación, debía pedir un permiso para salir a comprar el anillo de compromiso, tenía tantas cosas que hacer, y quería hacerlas bien.

Llega a la oficina de su jefe, toca la puerta y éste le da permiso de entrar.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola Miyagi! ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?- Le pregunta levantándose de su asiento que estaba en frente su escritorio para señalar el asiento que tenía cerca, Miyagi se sienta y se rasca su nuca, no podía negar que estaba algo nervioso.

-Quisiera pedirle la aprobación para que me deje casarme con su hijo, Shinobu.-

El padre de Shinobu se queda callado por unos segundos y abre más sus ojos, eso lo había tomado de sorpresa.

-Sé que Shinobu aún puede ser considerado un menor, pero ya está por cumplir los 21 años, y quisiera estar casado con el porque lo amo.-Continuo Miyagi.

El padre de Shinobu lo mira por unos segundos, pestañea varias veces, se levanta, va hacia Miyagi y lo abraza.- ¡Bienvenido de nuevo a la familia Miyagi!-

Miyagi se sorprendió por el abrazo pero de igual forma lo correspondió.- ¿Eso significa que me da la aprobación?-

-Claro que sí, y si quieres, te puedo recomendar con un amigo que vende anillos de compromiso.-

-No, descuide, yo puedo encargarme de todo eso.-Dijo Miyagi riendo nervioso, no pensaba que su jefe se emocionaría tanto.

Unos minutos más tarde, Miyagi sale de la oficina y suspira, jamás había visto a su jefe emocionarse tanto.

-Creo que lo mejor será que vuelva al trabajo.- Se dijo a sí mismo.

*Unos días después*

Era un viernes en la noche, Miyagi había hablado con la madre de Shinobu para que le cuidara a Kasumi, iban a tener una cena en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad (eso gracias al padre del menor que conocía a los dueños) y eso extrañó a Shinobu porque no era algo que hacían muchas veces, pero no le dijo nada al mayor sino que solamente se dejó llevar por él.

Llegan al restaurante, Miyagi dice su nombre para confirmar la reservación y los llevan a una mesa.

-Es muy lindo este restaurante, ¿cómo lograste conseguir una reservación?-Le pregunta Shinobu mientras miraba a los alrededores.

-Pues... Tu padre me ayudó.-Dijo Miyagi bajando la mirada.

-¿Mi padre? ¿Por qué mi padre sabía que íbamos a venir?-Le pregunta Shinobu levantando una ceja, comenzaba a sospechar que había algo raro.

Llega un mesero con las cartas y deja que las revisen interrumpiendo el momento.

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa.-Dijo Miyagi mientras ojeaba el menú.

-Que sean 2.-Dice Shinobu sin agregar más, no quería perder tiempo ojeando el menú y quería que el mesero se fuera rápido para seguir hablando con su pareja.

El mesero anota, agarra los menús y se va, Shinobu coloca sus manos sobre la mesa y las entrelaza mirando fijamente al mayor.

-¿Mh? ¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunta Miyagi.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-

Miyagi se queda callado unos segundos y saca una pequeña caja que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Shinobu ladea su cabeza y Miyagi abre la pequeña caja, adentro había un hermoso anillo con una piedra en el medio, Shinobu abre más sus ojos y pestañea varias veces asimilando lo que había visto, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Miyagi sonríe al ver su cara, se levanta, coloca una rodilla sobre el suelo y lo mira.- Jamás pensé que un niño como tú, lograría meterse tan adentro de mi frio corazón, jamás llegaría a amar tanto a alguien a tal punto que no quiero que se aleje de mi vida, tú eres mi pequeño terrorista con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, así que… Shinobu Takatsuki, ¿te casarías conmigo?-

Shinobu infla sus mejillas y desvía su mirada sintiendo como éstas se calentaban.- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa anciano idiota? Claro que quiero casarme contigo.-

Miyagi se levanta, le coloca el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda y le da un beso, ahora si pasarían el resto de sus vidas juntos, aunque eso no les impedía criar a su hija, de igual forma, nada ni nadie los separaría, porque estarían juntos, por mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

Como siempre, pueden dejar un comentario (post review), seguir la historia (follow story) o ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	17. Extra Parte I

Buenas, les informo que este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, y, sin agregar más, que lo disfruten.  
Respuestas de algunos comentarios:  
Está comprobado científicamente que los hombres pueden dar leche, incluso, me explicó una amiga que es doctora que necesitan tomar algunos medicamentos para que eso pase.

¿Por qué Shinobu pidió una hamburguesa? Porque eso era lo que me provocaba comer en ese momento xD

* * *

 **Extra Parte I**

 **Narrado por Shinobu.**

No puedo creer que Miyagi y yo tengamos 6 meses casados y Kasumi ya tenga 9 meses, parece como si hubiera sido ayer que me enteré por el examen de sangre que iba a tenerla, parece como si hace un par de horas, acabara de enterarme que iba a tener una niña, y pareciera que hace solo unos minutos, Kasumi acabara de nacer, todo pasó tan rápido que no me había dado cuenta.

Miyagi, Kasumi y yo nos habíamos mudado a un apartamento más grande, yo había continuado con mis estudios, Miyagi y yo habíamos contratado a una niñera para que cuidara a Kasumi mientras él trabajaba y yo estudiara, podría decirse que nuestra vida estaba "tranquila" , pero un día, llegué temprano de clases y me puse a cuidar a Kasumi cuando escuché que tocaban el timbre, como yo andaba sentado en el suelo jugando con Kasumi, la cargué y me acerqué a abrir, me sorprendió al ver quien era.

-¿Hermana?- Pregunté abriendo la puerta dejando que ella entrara.

-Hola Shinobu, ¿se encuentra You? Necesito hablar con él.- Dice mientras caminaba y se sentaba en el sofá, yo me senté a su lado y senté a mi hija en mis piernas.

-¿De qué quieres hablar con él? Está trabajando, y lo que quieres hablar con él puedes hablarlo conmigo.- Dije frunciendo el ceño, no me gustaba cuando ella venía sin avisar, y menos cuando deseaba hablar con mi esposo.

-Mmm, mejor vengo otro día.- Dice levantándose, yo siento a mi hija en el sofá, me levanto y rápidamente le agarro el brazo a mi hermana.

-¡Ni pienses en irte! ¡Miyagi y yo estamos casados y lo que le quieras decir a él me lo puedes decir a mí!-Le dije gritando, ella me mira, suspira y baja su mirada.

-De acuerdo, pero, ¿puedes soltarme?- Yo la miro unos segundos dudando, la suelto y vuelvo a sentarme sentando rápidamente a mi hija sobre mis piernas.

-Yo pues…cuando nació Kasumi, yo le dije a You que aún lo amaba, pero que él me dijera que te amaba más de lo que él había amado a alguien, me hizo darme cuenta de mi gran error, y al poco tiempo conocí a alguien y…nos vamos a casar.- Yo levanté una ceja al escuchar eso, ¿por qué le quería decir a mi esposo y no a mí? No dejaba de preguntarme eso.

-Pues…felicidades, hermana, ¿eso era todo?-Mi hermana asiente y se vuelve a levantar, yo me levanto cargando a mi hija y le abro la puerta.

-Supongo que nos veremos en la reunión familiar la semana que viene, nuevamente, felicidades por tu compromiso.- Risako le acaricia la cabeza a mi hija y sale, yo cierro la puerta y le agarro la mano a Kasumi.

-¿Sabes quién es esa? Esa es tu tía Risako, ya está por venir papi, vamos, di, pa-pa.- Le dije con una sonrisa a Kasumi, dios, cuanto amaba a mi hija.

-Da-da.- Dijo lentamente, apenas hace unos días es que había comenzado a decir algunas palabras como "da-da" y "ma-ma", además que lloraba cuando veía que Miyagi y yo nos íbamos, al principio me costó separarme de ella, pero tenía que hacerlo, si quería volver a los estudios.

Unas horas más tarde, aparece, Miyagi cuando estaba viendo unas caricaturas con Kasumi, trataba de pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella mientras estaba en el apartamento.

-¡Ya llegué!-Gritó mientras se quitaba su abrigo, yo me levanté del suelo, cargué a Kasumi que al ver a Miyagi se emocionó y estiró sus brazos hacia él.

-¡Da-da!-Gritó.

Miyagi sonríe, y yo se la entrego, mi esposo le da un beso en su cabeza y luego me da un beso en los labios provocando que me sonrojara.

-Hola Shinobu, ¿Cómo se ha portado nuestra pequeña?-Me preguntó mientras jugaba con las manos de Kasumi.

-Muy bien, hemos visto televisión, jugamos, ¡oh! Y vino mi hermana un rato.-

Miyagi abre sus ojos asustándose, no era muy común que mi hermana viniera.- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué dijo?-

-Dijo que conoció a alguien y que se va a casar.-No le quise decir lo otro que me había dicho, de todas formas, no era la gran cosa.

Miyagi suspiró y vio como Kasumi llevaba su pequeña mano a su boca, supongo que había pensado algo peor.- ¿Eso era? Me alegro por ella.-

Miyagi comenzó a caminar y se sentó en el sofá sentando a nuestra hija en sus piernas y sonríe jugando con sus manos.

Yo aprieto mis puños y bajo la mirada.-Tú… ¿la llegaste a amar, Miyagi?-

Miyagi dura unos segundos pensando en su respuesta y luego suspira.- ¿Por qué me andas preguntando eso? No la llegué a amar, Shinobu, además de mi sensei, tú eres la otra persona que he amado.-

Esa no era la respuesta que buscaba.

-Pero…entre tu sensei y yo, ¿a quién amas más?-Le pregunté sin mirarlo, no quería, no debía, porque sabía que me dolería demasiado ver la expresión de su rostro al hacerle esa pregunta.

Y como lo esperaba, Miyagi duró unos segundos (que para mí fueron eternos) en responderme, lo escucho reírse, deja a Kasumi en el piso y me abraza colocando mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

-¡¿Mh?!-Pregunto extrañándome.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa mocoso? Te lo he repetido durante años, claro que a ti te amo mucho más de lo que he amado a mi sensei, sin ti, no podría vivir, ¿Qué otra respuesta quieres?- Al escuchar su respuesta, yo comienzo a pasar mis manos por su espalda abrazándolo y cierro mis ojos sin responderle, a los segundos, abro los ojos y lo miro.

-Cuando se duerma Kasumi, quiero que me hagas el amor, Miyagi.- Miyagi se sonroja y asiente, apenas Kasumi se durmiera, nosotros haríamos lo que tanto disfrutábamos, hacer el amor.

* * *

Si me salió algo raro, es porque es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona, bueno, como siempre, pueden dejar un comentario (post review), seguir la historia (follow story) o ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), ¡nos vemos en el último capítulo!


	18. Extra Parte II

Dios, ya viene la despedida, ok, aquí va.

Les agradezco a todos los que han estado siguiendo la historia, a los que han comentado, a los que no han comentado pero les has gustado los capítulos, en fin, a todo aquel que tomó parte de su valioso tiempo en leer lo que escribí, sinceramente, GRACIAS.

Bueno, ya les dejo el capítulo para terminar de despedirme al final :I

* * *

 **Extra Parte II**

 **Narrado por Shinobu.**

Un mes después había pasado desde que mi hermana había llegado a mi apartamento, ya Kasumi tenía 10 meses, ya ella podía dar unos pasos con la ayuda de Miyagi o mía, estaba creciendo cada vez más rápido y eso me asombraba.

Pero, últimamente me estaba comenzando a sentir mal, sentía nauseas, mareos, vómitos por la mañana, sentía los mismos síntomas que cuando estaba esperando a Kasumi, ¿será posible que yo esté…? No, no lo creo, no puedo estar esperando un segundo hijo, ¿o sí? Me tendré que hacer la prueba para confirmarlo para alejar ya las dudas de mi mente.

Cuando llegó la niñera, Miyagi me llevó en su auto a la universidad, pero antes de que entrara, yo le agarro su brazo.-Espera, no iré a clases hoy, llévame al hospital.-

Miyagi levantó una ceja, estacionó el auto a las afueras de la universidad y me miró.- ¿Qué ocurre Shinobu?

-Me estoy comenzando a sentir mal, estoy sintiendo los mismos síntomas que sentía cuando estaba embarazado de Kasumi.- Le dije bajando mi mirada, me daba cierta vergüenza admitirlo.

-Me quiero hacer unos exámenes.-Le dije susurrando.

Miyagi sacó su celular, escribió un mensaje y luego volvió a conducir.-Le envié a tu padre, le dije que llegaría algo tarde porque te llevaría a hacerte unos exámenes que te sientes mal.-

Yo me muerdo mi labio inferior y coloco mi mano derecha sobre mi vientre, me sentía extraño el pensar que podría tener otro bebé dentro, y estaba casi seguro que lo tenía.

Unas horas más tarde, Miyagi me fue a buscar al apartamento y fuimos juntos a buscar el resultado, ambos nos acercamos a una señora que estaba tecleando a en una computadora.

-Vengo a buscar mi resultado de sangre que me hice temprano en la mañana.-Le dije.

-¿Nombre?-Me preguntó sin mirarme o mirar a Miyagi.

-Shinobu Miyagi.- Los primeros meses me costaba acostumbrarme a que mi apellido ahora sería Miyagi, pero ya luego de tanto tiempo, ya me era fácil de decir ese apellido.

La señora tecleó y me dio una hoja, Miyagi y yo comenzamos a leerla, todo parecía normal, hasta que leímos algo que ya yo sospechaba.

" **Prueba de embarazo: Positivo** "

Miyagi abrió sus ojos y yo reí un poco, lo sabía, sabía que estaba esperando otro hijo; Miyagi y yo agradecimos y luego nos fuimos sin decir alguna palabra, al entrar al auto, Miyagi me abraza y me acaricia lentamente la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué demon…?!-Comienzo a preguntar pero Miyagi me calla dandome un beso.

-Gracias.-Dijo luego de romper el beso comenzando a acariciarme lentamente la espalda.

-¿Gracias por qué?-Le pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Por darme el segundo mejor regalo que me has dado.- Me dijo sonriendo, yo coloco mi cabeza sobre su pecho y cierro mis ojos, me sentía tan feliz en ese momento que quería que no terminara nunca.

A los segundos nos separamos y Miyagi comienza a conducir hacia nuestro apartamento, al llegar, la niñera se va y yo cargo a Kasumi.

-¡Hola Kasumi! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Tendrás un hermanito!-Le grito con una sonrisa.

-¿Manito?-Pregunta ella ladeando su cabeza, era tan tierna…

-No debes cargarla, ella es pesada y no debes cargar mucho peso.-Me dijo Miyagi mientras iba a la cocina, agarraba un vaso, lo llenaba de agua y luego comenzaba a beberlo.

Yo inflo mis mejillas y frunzo el ceño, nadie tiene el derecho de decirme si podía o no cargar a mi hija.

Miyagi termina de beber el vaso con agua, se acerca a nosotros y carga a Kasumi.

-¡Da-da!-Gritó emocionada, a veces me parecía que ella quería más a Miyagi que a mí.

-A partir de ahora, me harás caso, necesitamos que nuestro segundo hijo nazca bien.-Me dijo Miyagi mientras le acariciaba la espalda a nuestra hija.

Yo no dije nada y decidí caminar a la cocina, me estaba muriendo de sed, y tenía que beber algo pronto.

Unos meses después, nos enteramos que íbamos a tener un varón, y luego al poco tiempo nació nuestro tierno hijo Matsu, Miyagi se había portado muy bien conmigo y con mi familia estaban emocionados al saber la noticia, mi hermana se había casado y tuvo a una pequeña niña llamada Yoko, jamás en mi vida creí que yo llegaría a formar una familia con Miyagi, si hace unos años, alguien me hubiera dicho que esto pasaría, me hubiera reído, pero me alegraba todo lo que había pasado, y todo lo que Miyagi y yo habíamos formado.

 **FIN**

* * *

Y ya saben, si quieren, pueden dejarme un comentario o…alguna de esas cosas que ponía siempre al final de cada capítulo, espero verlos de nuevo, recuerden, no es un adiós, es un hasta luego 3 .


	19. AVISO

Les informo que a partir de mañana comenzaré a publicar Mi Pequeño Terrorista 2, tendrá 10 capítulos más el prólogo y el epílogo, no lo haré acá, para dividirlos, pero les aviso para que estén pendientes, nos vemos ;)


End file.
